


Turbo: A KP/PR Story

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Basically the Turbo Movie rewritten to include Kim Possible.





	1. Chapter 1

On a distant planet lives a great wizard named Lerigot. He is the keeper of a Golden Key which unlocks the dimensional gateways of the universe.

Lerigot is hunted by Divatox, a wicked Galactic Pirate, who needs the wizard's power to release a terrible demon-like creature.

Her plan is to join with him in a sinister marriage and bring forth a reign of terror on the galaxy.

Lerigot's only chance is to seek the help of powerful friends. But first, he must escape his planet and make his way to Earth...

* * *

These powerful friends are eight extraordinary teenagers. Five of them are by Zordon and assisted by Zordon's assistant, Alpha 5. They are currently know as the Zeo Rangers. Their names are Tommy (the leader), Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine (also called Kat).

Tommy has been in the Rangers team the longest, almost ever since the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers began. At first, he was under an evil spell, but his closest friend, Jason, broke the spell and Tommy turned to the side of good. He was known first as the "Green Ranger", then as the "White Ranger", the "White Ninja Ranger", and is now known as "Zeo Ranger V, Red."

Rocky is second in command next to Tommy. He was known first as the second "Red Ranger" after Jason went to Switzerland's Peace Conference with Zack and Trini, who found Aisha to replace her. Then, Rocky became known as the "Red Ninja Ranger" and is now known as "Zeo Ranger IV, Blue".

Adam has been on the team for as long as Rocky has. He was known first as the second "Black Ranger" after Zack joined Jason and Trini to Switzerland. After that, Adam was known as the "Black Ninja Ranger" and is now known as "Zeo Ranger III, Green".

Tanya became a member of the team after arriving from the savannas of Africa, being a replacement for Aisha. She would have been known as the "Yellow Ranger" and the "Yellow Ninja Ranger," if Goldar and Rito didn't destroy the Command Center. After the Zeo Crystal was back in the possession of good, Tanya became known as "Zeo Ranger II, Yellow."

Kat was a member of the team since Kimberly left for Florida. At first, she was in the hands of evil, just like Tommy once was. After a selfless act that saved Kimberly, however, Kat broke the spell she was under. Because of that, Kimberly decided to leave Angel Grove and allow Kat to be responsible of being the "Pink Ranger" and the "Pink Ninja Ranger." Now, Kat is known as "Zeo Ranger I, Pink."

But even the power of the Zeo Rangers will not be enough to help Lerigot.

They'll need the help of Team Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, and Wade Load.

When Kim was in junior high, she started a website for odd jobs around Middleton. But, all of a sudden, she was getting hits from people all over the world who needed to be saved. World threatening super villains and such. Now, she's a world renowed hero, going wherever she's needed. Her top two arch enemies are the evil sciencist Dr. Drakken, and his assistant Shego.

Right by Kim's side is her boyfriend/sidekick, Ron Stoppable. Right by Kim's side since Pre-K, Ron has helped Kim out on her missions countless times, along with his naked mole rat Rufus. Kim and Ron had started dating near the end of juinor year of high school.

Monique was Kim's best friend. She helped Kim with fashion and occasionaly missions. Her and Kim's favorite store is Club Banana, where they both work.

Finally, Wade Load was Kim's basic tech guy. He runs Kim's website and designs the cool gadgets. He's mostly couped up in his room, behind his computer. But recently, he's been getting out more and helping Kim and Ron out.

Together, these teens will help Lerigot and save the world.

* * *

On the beautiful and green planet of Liaria, a Pirranhatron of Divatox's was getting ready to fire a crossbow's arrow into a bush behind a fallen tree. The Pirranhatron laughed sinisterly and said, "I've got you now, wizard." He fired the arrow, and a minor explosion occured nearby the bush. At that moment, a male Liarian, the wizard Lerigot, ran from behind the bush and hid elsewhere.

Two Pirranhatrons on horse-like animals, one of them was the one who fired the arrow, were attempting to catch up with him. More Pirranhatrons appeared and searched for Lerigot. One of them said, "Search every bush and tree; Lerigot must be caught!"

They found him in a small meadow. The second Pirranhatron on a steed spotted him. "There," he shouted, attracting more Pirranhatrons towards the meadow. "There's no escape Lerigot!" He fired an arrow from his crossbow, missing Lerigot by one or two feet. "It's all over, wizard! Surrender to Divatox!" A few Pirranhatrons circled around Lerigot.

Casually, Lerigot picked up a staff from a pocket on the inside of his garment. The staff was not the length of an ordinary staff; it was not even longer than 6 inches. It was his Golden Key.

He instantly used to key to transform into a golden light, blinding the Pirranhatrons around him. The light rocketed upward and headed towards Earth.

"Fools," the first Pirranhatron shouted. "You let him escape!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, an "ordinary" day was beginning.

Teen hero Kim Possible, her boyfriend Ron, best friend Monique, and friend Wade were in Angel Grove, California, drving towards the local gym. A local boy from Angel Grove picked Kim and Ron to be the sponsors of a Martial Arts Competition. Kim and Ron would be participating in it. The winning team of this competition will receive a fund, and both Kim Angel Grove's fund would immediately go to the Little Angels Haven shelter, which is in desperate need of money.

Kim's parents and twin brothers were also in town, doing sight seeing. Kim loved her family a lot. They were very important to her. Just like Ron.

"KP, I'm really pumped for this week!" Ron yelled happily. "Can't wait to show my breed of kung fu to our team mates and beat the competition!"

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocket. "Boo-Yah!" Rufus squeaked.

"Let's not forget; it's for a good cause. To make sure the local shelter doesn't close," Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah. To help little kids," Ron sighed happily.

"Girl, I can't wait to see those boys faces when you bust the moves on them!" Monique yelled happily from the backseat. "I'm always there if you need help."

Kim knew Monique had just started Martial Arts class, and she was pretty good. "I think I can take of myself, Monique." Kim flashed a playful smile at her BFF. "And I'm glad you could join us, Wade."

"Sure. No problem. Needed a break from my room anyway." Wade replied.

The Sloth then reached the gymnasium. Kim and Ron then grabbed their bags and headed inside with Monique and Wade. Once inside, they see three boys, already warming up in the ring. Kim and Ron then approached the ring. Kim then introduced themselves to the boys. "Excuse me. Hi. I'm Kim. This is Ron."

"You made it!" one of the boys said. "Welcome to Angel Grove. I'm Tommy. This is Adam. That's Rocky."

"Hi. Great to have you." Adam said.

"Yeah. Welcome." Rocky said.

"You're just in time. We're still warming up. Care to join us?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Kim replied. Kim and Ron then stepped inside the ring and started stretching. Monique and Wade sat on the bleachers and watched. While Ron was stretching, Rocky and Adam stepped beside him. They couldn't help but notice that Ron and Rocky looked excatly alike. They could almost pass as twins.

"I'm really excited to be here," Kim said. "So, are the kids coming?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe their faces when we told them you'd be sponsoring us." Tommy said. Kim smiled. "And wait till you see the kid who brought you here. He almost lost hope when he heard that the shelter might close."

"Not to worry. I'm very skilled and ready for anything."

"You know, we think it's cool all the stuff you guys do." Adam said.

"Yeah. Saving the world and all that." Rocky added.

"Hey. It's what we do. Right Ron?" Kim said.

"You know it, KP." Ron replied. "Well us and the Power Rangers."

"You heard of them." Tommy said.

"Yeah. They basically do what we do, but with colorful costumes and tight spandex." Ron said. "I wonder if they get chafed wearing those." Kim just smiled at her boyfriend. His dorkiness was one of his best qualities about him she loved.

After a few moments of stretching, training began. Their coach said Tommy shoud spar with Ron and Adam, and Rocky with Kim. The coach kept telling Rocky to focus, but for some reason, Rocky couldn't. He kept trying to pull off offenses, but Kim either always blocked them or always escaped them. Kim was pretty skilled. After a few minutes, the coach told Tommy and Kim to switch partners. Rocky was improving a little, but that was only because Ron was not as quick as Kim. After a few more minutes, the coach called Rocky.

"Rocky," he said, "spinning heel, kick my hand." He was wearing a large pad that covered his hand, and Rocky tried for it. But his aim was inaccurate and his foot wasn't close enough. Even if it was, he wouldn't have hit is because his foot went too high. He landed on his back hard, and yet felt an extremely minor pain. "Aw, c'mon Rocky," the coach said. "You're trying too hard."

Meanwhile, a bus from the Little Angels Haven was on its way to the gymnasium. Kat and Tayna were on the bus. Tayna was sitting down, but Kat was standing in the aisle. She enjoyed it better than sitting down while traveling on a bus. Her blonde hair glittered in the sunlight. Most of the children, along with the teenage girls, were singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat." An 11-year-old boy wasn't singing, however. Instead, he was showing signs that he was sad.

Kat noticed the boy, stopped singing, tapped on his shoulder, and said sweetly, "C'mon, Justin; I know you know the words." Justin looked up to see Kat's beautiful smile. He also tried to smile, but didn't. He shurgged his shoulders.

"I don't feel like singing," Justin replied, futily trying to hide his sadness. Tanya, who was sitting behind Justin, heard what he said and stopped singing. She became concerned.

Kat knelt down, also concerned. "Do you want to talk about it," she asked, quietly and kindly.

Justin just shrugged his shoulders again. "There's nothing to talk about. I just don't feel like singing."

Kat looked at Tanya. Tanya moved her lips, but didn't make a sound; she didn't want Justin to hear. Kat could read lips, however, and she knew that Tanya was saying that he'll be okay. Kat looked at Justin again and smiled. "Okay," she said softly and stood back up. She played with his nose and he giggled. The nose play was a sign that she loved him as much as she would love any other child. But after the laughter, Justin continued with his sad thoughts.

Back at the gymnasium, Tommy, Adam, Kim, and Ron were relaxing. Rocky stood in front of the coach. "Man, those kids were right. You kick major butt. Almost knocked all of us down." Tommy said.

Kim smiled at the odd compliment. "Thanks. But, you guys don't have to try so hard. I know it's a competition, but we need to keep our minds focused as well as our bodies." Kim explained as Monique approached the ring.

"Truly inspirational girl." Monique said.

"Hey, Rocky, Kim's right. Maybe we are trying too hard." Adam said. Tommy and Ron agreed, trying to allow Rocky to relax.

But Rocky was too stubborn to stop. He said fiercely, "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." He tried another spinning heel kick, but not only did he miss the target, he also fell out of the ring. He landed on his back again, but this time in great pain. The coach, Kim, Ron, and Rocky's friends crawled out of the ring. Oh, my back," Rocky complained.

"Can we get some help," Kim shouted.

"It's going to be all right," said Tommy.

"Just relax," Adam advised.

"Man, I'm so stupid," Rocky insulted himself.

"It's okay, man," Ron said. "Help is on its way." At that moment, the bus arrived at the gymnasium. The children were excited to meet Kim and Ron. By the time the children arrived at the wrestling ring, Rocky was placed on a cot, getting ready to leave by the emergency exit. Justin saw Rocky first, and shouted his name in concern and shock.

"Rocky!" The other children stopped and stared. Justin, however, ran closer to the ring.

He stopped running when he heard Tanya calling, "Justin, wait!" She ran past the children and saw Monique and Wade. "What happened?"

"He was trying to do a spinning heel kick. I think he broke his back." Monique explained.

"He tried to hard," Wade added.

Kat and Tanya went through the crowd of children. Kat arrived before Tanya did, because Tanya told the children and Justin to wait right they were and that Rocky will be okay. A few moments after Tanya arrived, Rocky was headed out through the emergency exit for the hospital.

If Justin wasn't already sad enough... now he was even more distressed.

Right outside the gym, Kim was standing with Monique, Kat and Tanya. "I hope he's alright. That was brutal." Monique said.

"Yeah. I have a feeling he's not gonna make the competition." Kim said sadly before turning to Tanya and Kat. "I'm Kim by the way."

"Tayna."

"Kathreine. But, you can call me Kat."

"Cute accent. Where are you from?" Kim asked, smiling a little.

"Austraila." Kat answered.

"Spanking. I've been to Austrailia bunches of times. Took Monique with me once." Kim said.

"Yeah. That was a learning experience for me." Monique giggled. All four girls shared a giggle fit before Kim turned sad again.

"How's Justin?" She asked.

"He never looked so sad. It was worse than when his mother died." Kat said.

"Hey, why don't we forget about all that by getting us girls some smoothies and then going to see Rocky later?" Tanya suggested.

"Popping." Kim replied.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Monique said. All four girls then walked to Ernie's Juice Bar, not knowing that both somewhere in the universe and on earth, evil was already hatching.


	2. Chapter 2

On the planet Liaria, in the deep of the sea, was a spaceship that could also travel underwater. The ship itself was in the shape of a fish; there were even two windows that symbolized eyes.

A woman-like alien entered the bridge, smiling and having the appearance of being proud. She had long purple hair, blood-red lips, and a gold mask over her right eye. She was dressed in red and gold, along with tight, black leather boots. The two Pirranhatrons that rode on steeds saluted to her when they saw her.

But she shouted, "Idiots!" She walked to the Pirranhatrons and began to hit them. "You are worthless," she shouted to them. She spun around and pointed to a pink-peach colored creature. She shouted to him, "And you!"

"Me," the creature asked in a silly voice, confused.

"You lost Lerigot," the woman said, approaching the creature with anger. "You let him get away."

The creature tried to blame it on the Pirranhatrons. "I told you those bug- brains didn't have a clue!"

"Oh, shut up, Elgar," the woman scolded, calling the creature by name. "Those are your bug-brains, which makes this all your fault!"

"C'mon, Divatox," Elgar begged. "Don't punish me; I'm your favorite nephew." The woman, Divatox, turned away from Elgar. "Whew," he responded. "Hey, you two losers," Elgar called the Pirranhatrons. "I nearly got fried for your screw up. You're just lucky Aunt Divatox sliced me! Huh?" He just realized what he said.

Divatox has a sharp extendible claw on her arm. She spun around with a scream, using the claw to cut through Elgar's right wrist with great ease. It was apparently a robotic hand, because electric wires were cut as the hand was broken. The hand was caught by a mutant. He had blazing red eyes and a bluish-black and bulky outfit. His clothes were metallic and so bulky that it extended about a foot higher the his own height.

"Not again," Elgar complained.

"Never send a moron to do a mutant's job," the mutant said in a deep voice.

"If you are so brave, why don't you do the job, Rygog," Elgar asked, addressing the mutant by name. "That little runt Lerigot still has the key to the lost island of Muiranthias.

"No thanks," Rygog said. "But I'll be happy to lend a hand." So saying, he offered the Elgar's hand back to him. The two Piranhatrons laughed with Rygog. But Elgar didn't laugh.

"Oh, yeah," Elgar said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Quiet, both of you," Divatox shouted.

"Sorry," Rygog said, meekly.

"You're giving me such a migraine. I have a plan. Once we take the one thing he values most in the world, Lerigot will come to us willingly. Where's my eel? Where is he? Come to Mommy; come here." Divatox lifted up the lid of a small container and carefully picked up a horrible-looking eel. The eel gave happy squeaks when Divatox lifted up the lid.

Elgar tried to reattach his hand, but failed.

"I have a date with destiny," Divatox said. "I want Lerigot's family captured and brought here." The eel lifted up it head and gently touched Divatox's cheek with the tip of its closed mouth, as if to kiss her. "Yes, give Mommy a kiss," Divatox told her eel sweetly. What Divatox doesn't know that on Earth, a mad scientist had the same plan.

* * *

Back on Earth, in a remote location, Dr. Drakken was pacing around in his lair, waiting. A couple of weeks ago, he hatched the most sinister plan ever assembled. On one side of the room, his assistant Shego was getting impaitent. "OK Drakken. I'm getting bored out of my mind here. So, would you mind telling me what plan you have come up with?!" Shego exclaimed.

"Can it, Shego!" Drakken snapped. Just then, the doorbell rang. Drakken smiled. "They're here!" Drakken rushed to the door and opened it to find Duff Killigan, the mad golfer, and Monkey Fist, the half human half primate, formerly known as Monty Fiske. "Duff! Monty! Welcome! Please come in."

Drakken was friendly, but Duff and Monkey Fist weren't in a friendly mood. "This better be good, Drakken." Monkey Fist said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. You interrupted a good game. I was on the 5th hole, laddie!" Duff snapped.

"Relax. I promise you that what I'm about to tell you will be worth it," Drakken assured the two. He lead the two into the lair where they stood next to Shego. At first sight of them, Shego was already unhappy.

"Oh no! You two again?!" Shego turned to Drakken with eyes of fury. "What did we say about team ups?!"

"I said can it, Shego!" Drakken bellowed out. Shego backed off. "Alright, now that we're all here, I'll now explain my evil plan. This plan is my most devious yet. And if it works, I'll allow you all to share my victory in ruling the world."

Monty, Duff and Shego lightened up a little. Maybe Drakken was on to something. "OK, what is it?" Shego asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, I invented a special device to scan the far reaches of space to find special alien planets and creatures. Just recently, I discovered a planet called Liaria and on that planet, there's a wizard called Lerigot. He hold a special weapon called the Golden Key which can open the gateways of the universe. On Earth, there's a lost island called Muiranthias that holds a demon creature called...Maligore."

"Right now, that wizard is hunted by a space pirate called Divatox. My friends, I suggest we team up with Divatox and hunt Lerigot down. Once we got him, we'll use his Golden Key to pass the treacherous Nemesis Triangle and revive Maligore. Afterwards, we'll use him to rule the world and destroy our enemies, including Kim Possible." Drakken started to laugh evily. It was tradition for villains to do that. He then looked at his guests and Shego, uneasy. "So, you all in?"

They thought for a moment, before Shego spoke first, "OK. I'm in."

"Yeah. I could use a break from golfing. Me wee arms are getting tired." Duff added.

"Count me in as well, chap." Monkey Fist said.

Drakken smiled. "Excellent."

"OK. So, my first guess is that we track down Lerigot and bring him to Earth?" Shego asked.

"We don't need to. Because he's already here..." Drakken replied with a evil snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

The golden light finally reached Earth. It landed in Africa, and had the appearance of a meteor striking the surface. Several kinds of animals ran away. The light transformed back into Lerigot and he found himself in a bird's nest. He looked around and knew that he was nowhere near the Power Chamber. He looked inside the nest and smiled.

There were two chicks, probably only a couple weeks old. They chirped sweetly, then began to peck at Lerigot's feet. In response, Lerigot tried to get away from the chicks. They continued to tap at his feet, until he fell out of the nest with a scream. The chicks looked down the nest and sadly watched Lerigot get up.

He heard a lion's roar, turned around, and screamed at the sight of the carnivore. The lion roared again, but this time in hunger. Even though the lion was tempted to eat Lerigot, all it did was stare at him and lick his chops. Lerigot grew more confident in the creature and mistaken the lion for Alpha.

"Alpha," Lerigot asked, using the only word he could speak in English. He kept on repeating the name, and he thought that the lion understood, because the lion crept closer towards him in curiosity. When the lion got close enough, Lerigot cast a very minor spell, in attempts to understand the lion. But the sparkles that left Lerigot's fingers was enough to frighten the lion. In fear, it ran away, and Lerigot was unhappy.

He walked around, repeating Alpha's name and trying to find him, Zordon, or anyone that might help him. He found no one.

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon," Alpha said in extreme concern. "Lerigot, the wizard of Liaria, is here on Earth! Uh, Zordon?" The head that was normally in the ion tube was not there; Alpha began to look around. "Uh, Zordon, where are you?"

The head appeared in the tube and said, "I'm here, Alpha."

Alpha turned around again, startled. "Zordon! Yikes! You scared the dials out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Alpha, but I, too, sensed the arrival of Lerigot and was tracking his whereabouts."

"But why would he come here? He knows he can't survive on Earth for very long."

"Something must be terribly wrong. You must pinpoint his location and contact the Rangers. I heard that they have some new friends, so we will invite them as well. I know it's a risk to reveal the secret, but if Lerigot's in trouble then we'll need all the help we can get."

Alpha didn't need to be told twice. The robot never disobeyed an order from Zordon. "Right, Zordon. Beginning a world-wide search now."

* * *

At the hospital, Rocky was sleeping. Justin quietly snuck into the room, unnoticed by anyone, and closed the door. He tried to wake Rocky up by softly calling his name. But, suddenly, Justin heard minor laughter behind the door, and his underneath the bed, being the only place to hide.

Rocky's "Ranger friends", and their new friends entered the room and Ron gently shook Rocky to wake up. Rocky smiled when he saw his old and new friends, but no one knew about Justin being in there.

"Hey there, Tough Stuff," Kim said playfully. She and Monique giggled at that name, and Rocky smiled a little.

"We brought you a surprise," Monique said.

"Flowers," Kat said. Each of the girls brought a set of flowers; one set was yellow from Tanya, one pink set from Kat, one red set from Monique, and one purple set from Kim. Tommy came closer to the bed.

"Got you a card," he said. He held up a card that was about half his height that said, "Get Well Soon."

"Giant cookie," Wade held up a huge cookie that also read, "Get Well Soon."

Adam released six helium balloons that were on the same string to the ceiling; one green, one red, one pink, one purple, one yellow, and one black, saying, "And some decoration." Everyone softly giggled, even Rocky. But Justin remained silent.

"The doctor said that you're going to make a full recovery," Tanya said.

"Yeah," Rocky said, "but not in enough time for the competition. It looks like you guys have to go one without me."

"It looks like we don't have a choice," Adam said. "Especially with the fact that if we don't get the grand prize, the shelter is going to close down for good."

"And Justin is taking this pretty hard," Kim added.

"Yeah; it's bad enough he lost his mother," Kat pointed out. "Now, he has to face losing shelter." Rocky sighed.

"But we're not going to let that happen," Tommy added. Justin was tempted to crawl out of the bed to let them know that he was hiding under there. But he remained motionless when he heard a ringing noise. It was Kim's cell phone.

"I'd better take this," Kim said before giving Rocky a smile. "Cheer up." She, Ron, Monique, and Wade exited the room. Kim then answered her phone. "Hi mom."

"Hi Kimmie. How are things going?" Anne said on the other line.

"Not good. Rocky's gonna get better though. But not in time for the competition." Kim said sadly.

"Well cheer up honey. Listen, tomorrow me, your father and the boys are going to go scuba diving. You can join us if you want." Anne suggested.

"No thanks. I think me and Ron are just gonna train some more."

"Well alright. You have fun with your new friends. Bye."

"Bye mom. Love you." Kim then hung up her phone.

Back in the hopsital room, Justin heard a beeping sound. It was the Rangers' communicators. Tommy answered, "This is Tommy, go ahead."

"Rangers," Zordon said. "Report to the Power Chamber. A powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and may be in danger." Justin couldn't believe what he had heard, especially the first word. "And please bring your new friends. We need all the help we can get."

Tommy was sure that he heard Zordon to bring Kim, Ron, Monique, and Wade to the Power Chamber. It was a rule for nobody to know the Rangers true idenities. Tommy was puzzled as to why Zordon would allow them to break this rule now. But, all he could say was, "We're on our way. Tommy out."

Everyone looked at Rocky, who said, "You guys heard Zordon; what are you waiting for?"

"We'll let you know what's up," Adam promised.

"Take care," Tanya said.

"Be careful," Rocky warned.

"Thanks," Kat said.

"Let's get them," Tommy commanded. Just then, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Wade came back into the room. "Oh, there you are."

"Hey," Kim said.

Tommy and Kat grabbed their new friend and had them stand next to them and the other Rangers. "What's up?" Ron asked.

"Look, we need your help," Tommy explained. "Right now, we're gonna show you guys something that's gonna blow your minds. But, you gotta keep it a secret. All of you."

"No problem," Ron replied.

"My lips are sealed," Monique said.

"Mine too," Wade added.

Kim didn't answer and Tommy didn't need her too. Kim just nodded. "Alright, let's go."

In a moment, a rainbow flash of lights filled the room. Both Rocky and Justin had to shield their eyes. When the lights disappeared, Justin looked to where he normally saw the feet. He saw nothing, and gasped quietly in awe. He started to crawl out from underneath the bed.

Even though his hair was short, it got caught in something under the bed. "Ouch," he said louder than he intended to.

"Who's there," Rocky asked in surprise. Instead of answering, Justin crawled from underneath the bed and had his back towards Rocky. "Justin? Did you just hear all that?"

Justin turned around in shock. "You guys are the Power Rangers?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Rangers and their friends were transported inside the Power Chamber. After getting over the intial shock, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Wade took in their surroundings. They were stunned by their location. "Welcome to the Power Chamber," Tommy said.

"Rufus, I think we're having the most Morphenomnal geek dream," Ron said, still stunned. Rufus popped out of his pocket and surveyed their surroundings. Rufus then shook his head. They were not dreaming.

"Easy Ronnie," Kim said. "Before you have a nerdgasm." Everybody around him giggled.

"This place is huge," Monique said.

Alpha 5 came in and greeted the Rangers and their friends, "Hello Rangers. And welcome friends."

"Whoa," Wade said. "Neat robot. What kind is it?"

"His name is Alpha," Adam replied.

"Alpha 5, that is." The robot corrected.

Kim started pacing and slowly put it together. "Power Chamber...Alpha 5...If I'm right, you guys...are the Power Rangers?" Kim asked.

"That's right." Tommy said.

"Hey! I could have guessed that," Ron said.

"Me too!" Wade added.

"Wow. Why did you brought us here?" Kim asked.

Just then, Zordon appeared in his tube. "Hello humans. My name is Zordon; the Rangers mentor and friend. I want to welcome you Kimberly Possible, Ronald Stoppable, Monique, and Wade Load."

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Kim asked in bewilderment.

"I know all about you and your adventures. That is the reason why I picked you and your team to help you with this mission. A powerful wizard named Lerigot has arrived on Earth. He has taken great pains to hide his exact location. Someone must be after him. Kimberly, you and Ronald will help the Rangers locate him."

"You must find him quickly," Alpha said.

"Why us? We're not exactly the Power Ranger type." Kim asked in confusion.

"Trust us. If Zordon said so, then we need you." Tommy said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kim thought about it for a moment before finally saying, "We'll do it."

Ron just couldn't stop smiling. "We're really gonna do this Kim?"

"Of course Ronnie. It's not everyday we can help the Power Rangers," Kim said with a smile. "Beside, it's what we basically do."

"Tanya and I better stay here with Monique and Wade, just in case," Adam suggested.

"Good idea, Adam," Tommy said. "This could be trouble; keep an eye out."

"He is somewhere in central Africa," Zordon announced.

"Then let's gear up." Kim said, reaching into her back pack.

"That won't be necessary. We have equipped you two and the Rangers with the Power Boxes." Zordon explained.

Ron looked around. "Where?"

"Right behind that wall," Tommy said, walking to the wall with Ron, Kim and Kat close behind them.

"He cannot survive under the sun's rays," Zordon warned.

Tommy and the others picked up a backpack that was in the shape and form of a box, while Adam, Wade, Monique, and Tanya remained at the controls. Tommy's Power Box was a red color with some metallic gray spots. The others were the exact same except for colors; where Tommy's was red, Kat's was pink, Kim's was purple, and Ron's was black. "Pratical and stylish...I like it." Kim said, admiring her Power Box.

"Ay-yi-yi, Kim, Ron, Rangers," Alpha said. "The short-range locators in your Power Boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot. Good luck."

"Ready," Tommy asked.

"You know it!" Ron answered.

"Ready," Kim stated.

"Let's go," Kat said.

At that, they teleported to Africa, where Lerigot was still wandering around. They began their search, even though they were not close.

Lerigot first noticed the sun's heat and began to feel a little weak. A monkey saw Lerigot and playfully threw a rock at his head. Mostly startled, Lerigot turned to find the one who threw the rock.

"Alpha," he asked, wondering if Alpha was nearby. Instead, he saw many monkeys coming from the bushes around him. The monkeys decided to guide Lerigot to where is would be safe, and Lerigot willingly went with them, thinking that they would lead him to Zordon.

* * *

Drakken, Shego, Duff, and Monkey Fist were watching the whole thing on a big screen. "There!" Drakken stated. "That's Lerigot."

"Interesting. Pretty small for a wee powerful wizard," Duff said.

"And what's he doing with my minions?!" Monkey Fist asked, enraged.

"OK. So, now what?" Shego asked. Drakken then approached the control panel.

"Now, we contact Divatox and team up with her," Drakken said, starting the tramission.

"You sure about this Dr. D?" Shego asked, unsure.

"Shego, Divatox is one of the galaxy's most formidable and beautiful criminals," Drakken replied. "She will be a great evil ally."

* * *

By now, Divatox was able to capture Lerigot's family; his wife and his only child. Rygog suddenly shouted, "We're receving a tramission; from Earth!"

Divatox approached Rygog. "Put it on the screen," Divatox ordered. The screen then showed Dr. Drakken. Divatox was a little creeped out by his blue skin.

"Greetings Divatox," Drakken said. "My name is Dr. Drakken; evil genius. I have great news for you and your band of space pirates. If you accept my help, I will give you this news."

"No way!" Eglar shouted. "I don't like the look of this guy one bit!"

Divatox just smacked him before facing Drakken again. "Continue," Divatox said.

"I have found the wizard Lerigot. He's here on Earth." Drakken said.

Divatox smiled. "Yes," she exclaimed. "He must be looking for Zordon."

"Me and my evil friends have heard all about your plan to use Lerigot to revive Maligore. We can help you find Lerigot. And in return, we want to accompany you on your journey towards the Nemesis Triangle and share in your victory."

Elgar was watching the whole conversation. He didn't like Drakken's idea one bit. "What?! Team up?! No way!" Elgar shouted.

"Deal!" Divatox exclaimed. "We'll do it!"

"Excellent! We'll be preparing for your arrival soon," Drakken said.

"We'll be there before you know it!" The tramission ended, and Divatox turned Rygog. "Excellent; you may now kiss my hand." Rygog was about to when Divatox pulled her hand away. "Got you?"

"Earth and that blue runt," Elgar asked. "Forget it. Let's just go back to plundering and pillaging; that's what I like."

"Never," Divatox shouted. "Lerigot holds the only key to freeing Maligore, the great flame of destruction and my husband-to-be. Once we are wed, I will use his power to raid all the riches of the universe. Just thinking about it gives me 'goose bumps'."

"Kinda gives me gas," Elgar stated.

"Elgar, once on Earth, after we pick up Drakken and his gang, you will bring 2 humans of purity and strength. They will be my and Drakken's wedding gift to Maligore. Activate the barrier shields and set a course for Earth. We're going after Lerigot."

In a few moments, the ship transformed into a greenish-clear light, rose out of the waters of Liaria, and started to approach Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning in Angel Grove, a baseball game was being played. Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull were once again in their police uniforms. Bulk and Skull found a hot dog boy.

"Hold it," Bulk said. The boy raised his hands in surrender. "What do you got?" He began to feel the boys sides the same way the police would check for guns.

"I'll have to check these hot dogs for safety," Skull said, using the excuse to eat a hot dog.

"Bulkmier! Skullovich!" Bulk looked up and saw Lt. Stone coming towards them.

"Beat it, kid," he said. Skull managed to get a hot dog and the mustard bottle before the boy left. Skull tried to get mustard on the hot dog.

"Men," Lt. Stone said. "Listen up, because you know how I hate to repeat myself. I hate to repeat myself!"

"You just did, Sir," Bulk pointed out formerly.

"I needn't remind you of our luck in getting rehired. Men, I have an important assignment for you. It's an easy one, but..." He noticed that Skull was stomping on the mustard bottle. "Skullovich, are you listening to me?"

Skull picked up the bottle and stood up straight. "I'm with you, Sir," he answered.

"Well, listen to this, at precisely 1900 hours, you will relieve me from my duty at the International Dance-A-Thon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Got you, Sir," Bulk saluted.

"Yes, Sir," Skull shouted. He raised his hand in a salute, still holding the mustard bottle. The mustard finally came out and splattered all over Lt. Stone's face. "Excuse me, Sir," he said, rubbing some mustard off of his face with the hot dog and began to eat it. "Thank you."

"Napkin," Lt. Stone said, asking if he had a napkin.

Thinking that Lt. Stone was asking if he was offering a napkin, Bulk said, "I got one, Sir. Thanks." He walked away, and Lt. Stone had to wipe off the mustard using his hands.

* * *

Vultures were crowing. Kat looked around at the trees and the bushes. "Wow," she said in an Australian accent. "It reminds me of parts of Australia."

"You must miss home much, do you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Kat replied. "You guys probably had many adventures during missions in Australia."

"Yeah. All good times," Ron said. "One time, Rufus tried to hide in a kangaroo's pouch, and pretend he's Roo from Winnie the Pooh."

Kim giggled at that story. Tommy wasn't paying much attention. He was using his short-ranger locator. It began to beep. "Got him," he said, responding to the beeps.

"Where," Kim asked. She and Kat looked over his shoulders.

"The signal is coming from ... that direction," he answered, indicating a path in front of them.

"Let's go get him," Ron said.

* * *

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this," Monique said. Tanya walked over to her and saw what she saw. A screen indicated that an object was approaching Earth.

"Wow," Tanya said. "This thing is moving fast. Adam, Wade, come check it out." Adam and Wade came looked behind her shoulder. "You know that object we were tracking; it just entered the Earth's atmosphere. But it has some sort of shield around it, blocking its identity."

"It is likely to be the reason that Lerigot has come to Earth," Zordon said. "An evil energy surrounds it."

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this. I just hope the others can make it back soon." Adam said.

"Don't worry. Kim and Ron got this thing down," Wade assured.

* * *

Outside Drakken's lair, Drakken, Shego, Duff, Monkey Fist, and Drakken's henchmen are waiting for Divatox's arrival. "I just hope this is worth it," Shego said, still unsure.

"It will be Shego," Drakken replied. "Not even Kim Possible and the buffoon will be able to stop us."

"This time we'll win!" Duff exclaimed. He and Drakken shared a evil laugh. Then, a beeping noise came from Drakken's pocket. He pulled out the device.

"She's here!" Drakken exclaimed.

The other three looked into the sky. "Where?" Monkey Fist asked. Before they knew it, they were teleported into Divatox's ship.

* * *

Once inside, the four of them were greeted by Divatox. "Welcome. I'm Divatox," She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Drakken said, saluting her. Divatox then focused her attention on Shego. She smiled.

"Interesting," Divatox said. "I love your fashion."

"Thanks," Shego said with a smile. "Green always worked for me. And it goes good whenever you're burning someone with glowing hands."

"Ha!" Divatox exclaimed. "That's good! I love this girl!" She and Shego shared a laugh.

Rygog approached Monkey Fist and Duff. "Hello, evil humans. I'm Rygog; mutant and humble servant to Divatox." He said.

Duff and Monkey Fist were surprised by Rygog's size. "Wow, I thought I was the only freak." Monkey fist said.

"He's pretty shiny," Duff added.

Elgar then came into the bridge, wanting to pick a fight. "All right, where the blue guy? I want to talk to him!" He shouted. Elgar then spotted Drakken. "There you are!"

He started to approach Drakken, but was stopped by Divatox. "Elgar! We'll treat our guests with respect! Got it?" She asked with eyes of fury.

Elgar suppressed a growl. "This better be worth it," Elgar said.

"I'm so sorry for my nephew." Divatox said.

"No need," Drakken said. "Once we find Lerigot, we'll all taste victory!" Drakken and Divatox shared a evil laugh. "Alright, Killigan, Monty, you two help Rygog find Lerigot!" Duff and Monkey Fist then went with Rygog.

"Elgar, find our two humans!" Divatox ordered.

"Got it!" Elgar replied. He then went on searching.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bulk and Skull were arguing at an intersection. It was night time in Angel Grove.

"Lt. Stone is already going to kill us for being late, so turn right," Bulk said.

"Left," Skull argued. "Left is north. North Star. Look at the stars, there, man!"

"That star?"

"That star."

"That star is moving!" The "star" that they saw was actually Divatox's Subcraft.

"Can we make a wish," Skull asked stupidly. Before Bulk could answer, the stop sign next to them began to shake in a manner that it would in a tornado. Three flashes of light shone on Bulk and Skull. In fear, they turned right. "What in the world was that," Skull asked.

"I don't know, but keep going."

"The accelerator is stuck!"

"Skull, slow down!"

"I'm trying!"

"Still, there's a building up ahead."

The motorcycle crashed into a bait shop. They were covered with stinky and disgusting bait. At first, they thought they were safe inside a building. They changed their minds when they heard a sound. They screamed, but a few seconds later, there wasn't a trace of either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearby a waterfall, Tommy, Kim, Ron, and Kat were still looking for Lerigot. Kat placed her hands on her knees.

"The signal is getting stronger," Tommy stated.

"Tommy, do you mind if I stop for a minute," Kat asked.

Kim looked at Kat, concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Kim, it's just hot out here."

"I know," Kim agreed.

"And not a Beuno Nacho in site," Ron said, sadly. Rufus whined in agreement.

Tommy turned his back to Kat and said, "You want some water?" In answer, she placed her thumb against a circle in the upper right corner of Tommy's Power Box. She removed a small cylinder canteen that contained an unlimited ration of water. She took a drink. "We've still got a lot of jungle to cover," he continued.

Kat passed the canteen back to Tommy, saying, "Thanks." Then, she sat down on a log.

"Ronnie," Kim said. "Will you please hand me my canteen?"

"Sure," he answered. He did the same as Kat did on Kim's Power Box, and passed the cateen to her. "Here you go, my lady."

"Thanks." She took a drink, then offered the canteen to Ron. He thankfully accepted it and took a drink. Then he replaced it in Kim's Power Box. "I think I'm gonna stretch around and enjoy the beauty. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Ron replied. They both walked over to the other side to get a pretty good view of of the waterfall and the river below the cliff.

Kat sighed, saying, "Oh, man, this heat's intense." She didn't notice, but a snake was lowering its body behind Kat from a tree nearby. Kim walked back towards Tommy when she noticed the snake. Extremely worried, he nugged Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy turned and saw the snake.

Keeping her eyes on the snake, Kim said, "Don't move."

Ron walked back towards the two and saw the snake. Ron was about to scream, but Rufus closed his mouth before he could make any noise.

Kat felt the snake's body against her shoulder, and was extremely tempted to urge away from the snake. Yet, she followed Kim's instructions of not moving.

"On the count of three, jump away," Tommy ordered. "One..."

"Uh, Kim..." Ron said in a question tone.

"Not now..." Kim said, getting into a pose.

"Two..."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Ron asked.

"Not now!" Kim whispered, clearly annoyed.

"THREE!" Kat immediately got up and ran away. Tommy and Kim both grabbed the snake just below its neck and began to tussle with it.

Kat accidentally bumped into Ron, causing both of the to fall over the cliff. Both of them grabbed onto a tree root that was sticking out of the cliff. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and saw that Ron was dangling from a cliff, few hundred feet below the rapids. He screamed.

"Kim!" Ron shouted.

Kim and Tommy were wrestling with the snake. The snake's body was wrapping around parts of Tommy and Kim's.

Kat summoned the two parts of her Zeonizer, first her right wrist, then her left. Kat's Crystal part of her Zeonizer got caught in a piece of the root. "I can't reach the crystal!"

Ron was too frightened help Kat, fearing he might fall off. He then got an idea. "Rufus! You can help Kat! Go fetch her Zeo crystal!"

Rufus scurried up to where Kat's crystal hung. Kat was losing her grip. "Hurry, Rufus!" Rufus finally got to the crystal and un tangled it. He then handed it to Kat. It was at that moment the Kat lost her grip, and fell with Ron and Rufus. She then attempted to morph. "Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" The morphing process began as they got closer and closer to the water. As the last part of the morphing process started, Kat, Ron and Rufus crashed into the water. The morphing process was incomplete, and Kat scratched her shin against a sharp rock under the water.

"Kat," Ron yelled out. He not only noticed that Kat didn't morph, but she also noticed that she was floating instead of swimming. In order to help her, he had to swim toward her. And so he did.

"Ron!" Kim shouted. She saw that Ron fell and began to swim towards Kat. Kim was able to free herself from the snake. She knew she had to make a decision: help Tommy or his boyfriend and Kat.

She decided to help Ron and jumped off the cliff, shortly followed by Tommy, who had lost the grip of the snake and leaped off. For a while, Kim and Tommy saw nothing but water. Then, Tommy noticed Kat floating away, followed by Ron, who was doing his best in keeping up.

"Kat! Ron," he shouted. Kim saw Tommy swimming towards them, and followed him. She stopped for a while, hearing a grunt from behind her. She saw a a crocodile. Kim screamed. Ron saw that Kim was in trouble. Knowing that it could keep up with Kim and tear her apart before Tommy could protect her, Ron decided to wrestle with it. He swam to a flat rock that was above the river surface, climbed onto it, and waited for the crocodile.

When it got close enough to Kim, jumped onto the crocodile's back and wrestled with it, distracting it from Kim. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed with a smile.

"Go help Tommy, Kim! I got this!" Ron said. Kim then swam away from the danger. Eventually, the crocodile was able to shake Ron off. Ron tried to swim away from it. Tommy removed a life preserver and wrapped it around Kat. Kim helped Tommy guide Kat to a river bank. Once on the shore, Tommy morphed.

"Zeo Ranger VII, Red!" After morphing, Tommy removed his Zeo Laser Pistol and fired a few feet in front of the crocodile. It swam away, and Ron was able to reach the shore before it returned. "Zeo Ranger VII, power down!" Tommy looked at Ron and Kim. "You two okay?" They only nodded, trying to relax from what had just happened.

Kim looked at a very fatigued Ron. "Ron, you just wrestled a crocodile for us. You were so brave." Kim gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"I did, didn't I?" Ron said with a fatigued smile. He gave Rufus a thumbs up, which the mole rat nodded. Kim looked at Tommy and Kat.

Tommy looked at the cut on Kat's leg. "You okay, Kat?"

"Yeah, are you?" Tommy nodded. "My leg." Tommy looked at it again, trying to decided what to do. Kim looked around, looking for something that might help. She saw a few small yet thick pieces of wood nearby. Knowing her basic and advanced first aid training, and the fact that she always carries some string and a little bit of cloth with her, Kim had an idea...


	7. Chapter 7

A beautiful sunset was only beginning all over Angel Grove. Divatox's Subcraft made its temporary home in the Pacific Ocean.

"What do you mean, you two can't find Lerigot?!" Divatox yelled at Monkey Fist and Duff.

"Sorry lassie," Duff replied weakly. "It's hard to find him in such a huge place such as Earth. We did a world wide scan and nothing."

"See? I told you we shouldn't team up with that blue idiot!" Elgar yelled.

"Hey! Nobody insults Drakken but me! Got it?" Shego yelled, her hands already glowing.

"That's right! And what about you?! Are these my two humans of purity and strength?" Divatox asked. Everyone looked at Bulk and Skull.

"Yeah," Elgar answered. "Check 'em out. I even scrambled their brains so they'd be easier to deal with. Ta da! What do you think?"

Everyone noticed the awful smell of bait that was still on them. "Ahh! Shego, what is that putrid odor?!" Drakken asked.

"I thought I was the smelly one," Monkey Fist said, plugging his nose from the smell.

"Are you out of your mind," Shego asked Elgar, plugging her nose as well. Rygog laughed. "The idea was to rule Maligore, not make us lose our lunch!" Shego was about to strike when Divatox held her back.

"That's nice of you sweetie, but I'll take it from here." Divatox said before she leaned in closer to Elgar. "I'm giving you one more chance; don't blow it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Elgar then looked at the Pirranhatrons. "Hey! You heard the lady! Go find me some more humans you losers!"

"Where are we going to find two powerful humans?" Duff asked.

"It's not like we can round up Kim Possible and her bumbling sidekick! Or her family for that matter!" Monkey Fist said.

Then, suddenly, Drakken had an idea. "Say that again!"

"Or her family for that matter?" Monkey Fist repeated.

"That's it! Not only will we have sacafrices, but we can hit Kim Possible where it hurts most!"

"Great idea Drakken. Poor little Kimmie's family all helpless to be monster food!" Shego said with an evil smile.

"I know. Find Kim Possible's family, Shego. Let's hope that Maligore has a big appetite!" Drakken laughed evilly.

* * *

Ron was supporting Kat's right side; Kim was supporting her left. Tommy went a little ahead, trying to pick up Lerigot's signal. A bandage made of wood, cloth and string was covering Kat's injury, but it only slowed down the blood flow.

"Aw, man," Tommy said.

"What is it, Tommy," Ron asked.

"We're headed in the right direction, but the signal is getting fainter." Tommy said, looking at his locator.

"He must be weakening from the sun's heat," Kim said, knowing that it would happen sooner or later.

"Tommy, we've got to hurry," Kat said. Tommy led the way, but was going at a slow pace in order for the others to see him well enough to follow him.

Not far from where they were, Lerigot was still being led by the monkeys. At a corner, Tommy's navigator motioned to Tommy's right. When the others caught up with him, Rufus was the first to notice Lerigot. He motioned for Ron to look. He did just that and saw Lerigot.

"Hey guys, look," Ron said. The others looked and saw him. Somehow, they knew that it was him.

"Lerigot," Kim instinctively said to the others. They all approached him.

"Lerigot," Tommy called. Lerigot looked up and saw them. He said Alpha's name again in question, and Tommy smiled. "Yes, Alpha. My name is Tommy; they are Katherine, Kim, and Ron. We're friends. We're here to take you to Alpha."

Lerigot said Alpha's name again, understanding every word that Tommy said. He noticed Katherine when Kim said, "Here, Kat; you need to sit down." She sat on the grass and they saw Lerigot looking at Kat's leg.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked, uneasy. Golden sparkles flew from Lerigot's fingers and surrounded the wound. When the spell was cast, everyone noticed that the bandage over the leg looked as if it was never stained with blood.

Kat and Kim were suprised. "My leg," Kat said. She and Kim removed the homemade bandage. The leg looked as if it was never injured. "He healed my leg! Thank you, Lerigot."

"Let's get him out of here," Kim suggested. At that moment, Lerigot grew even weaker from the sun's heat. He would have fallen backwards if Ron didn't catch him.

"Man, he's sure is hairy." Ron commented.

Kim and Kat guided him into a the shade of a tree. Kim opened communication. "Alpha, we're standing by with Lerigot for teleportation."

The monkeys began to chatter. Tommy looked at them and said, "Thank you." The monkeys waved as the five teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

Several minutes before sunset was completed, Anne, James, Jim, and Tim were getting ready for scuba diving. They were already dressed in their gear. "Alright boys, last scuba dive of the day!" James said.

"I hope we can find buried treasure this time," Jim said.

"Yeah, all we found so far were schools of fish." Tim replied. Suddenly, two more scuba divers came to the boat.

"Glad you could join us! We're the last group of the day." Anne said with a smile as the two hopped on board. The boat then speeded of towards the ocean. Afterwards, they all went into the water.

Divatox was watching them through her periscope. "Woo! Well, what have we got here? Not two, not four, but six humans, ripe for the picking, and they're heading our way!" Divatox laughed.

The two scuba divers were with Jim and Tim exploring the fish that they found. Suddenly, a Pirranhatron grabbed all of them. James and Anne were also captured. They were brought back to Divatox's Subcraft, but not before they lost consciousness. They were all placed on the floor in front of Drakken and Divatox. "Perfect, aren't they?" Drakken asked Divatox.

"Yes. Six perfect specimens, worthy of feeding my fiancé. Throw them into the bilge where they will stay fresh for my beleoved Maligore," she declared.

"It'll be my pleasure," Elgar said, pulling a switch that activated the trap door to the bilge.

"Excellent, Drakken," Shego said. "I got to say, this might be your best plan ever."

"Thank you Shego." Dakken said.

"Now, all that's left to do is reel in that little runt, Lerigot. He's probably with Zordon by now. Remove the mind block! We'll use his wife, Yara, to contact them both." Divatox ordered.

* * *

Lerigot was resting on the medical bed of the Power Chamber. Kat was the most concerned about him, since he healed her leg. "Is he going to be all right?"

"The sun has taken its toll on him," Alpha said. "But this should be able to restore his life force, for now."

"I wonder who's after him," Adam questioned.

"Yeah, me too," Monique wondered.

"Maybe some alien Voldermort guy! He Who Must Not Be Named!" Ron suggested. Tommy ingored Ron's suggestion and approached Kim who was on her cell phone, with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, as you soon as you get this, call me. I need to know you guys are OK," Kim said before hanging up.

"You OK?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"My parents and twin brothers told me they were going scuba diving," Kim said. "They didn't return to the boat. Their phones are still in their hotel room. I just hope they're alright." Suddenly, Lerigot began to shake himself violently. The others ran to him in concern.

"What's happening to him," Tommy asked. He was about to comfort Lerigot by touching him. Kat was already doing that.

"Tommy, wait," Alpha cautioned. "He is receiving a telepathic transmission which is, obviously, upsetting him greatly. Zordon, what should we do?"

"Perhaps if we can find out what he is receiving, we can help him. Wade, attach the Cradio Transmission Scanner and connect it to the Viewing Globe."

"Already done it, Zordon," Wade said.

At the moment it was done, a visual of Drakken and Divatox appeared on the screen.

"Hello." Drakken simply said.

"Drakken!" Kim said.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha screamed.

Divatox began to speak. "Zordon, I know you can hear us, so listen well. Lerigot must surrender."

"That's right." Drakken said. "Say hello to Lerigot's family: Yara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bethel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks?"

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha screamed again.

"Make it stop; look what its doing to him," Kat shouted to the screen. She didn't know that neither wouldn't respond because it was a one-way message.

"Bring him to us," Drakken demanded. "Oh, and by the way, as a token of our appreciation, we'll spare a group of special humans." Kim and Ron looked at each other in confusion. "The first four are members of a family I despise greatly; Possible."

Anne, James, Jim, and Tim removed their masks. Kim saw it and was shocked. "No! Mom, Dad! Tweebs!" Kim almost dropped to the floor if Ron hadn't caught her.

"The other two aren't much to look at, but our sensors tell me that they were once one of your... Oh, what do you call them? Oh, yes, Power Rangers." Divatox said.

At that moment, the two other scuba divers removed their scubagear from their heads. Tommy looked at their faces and shared the same shocked look as Kim. "Kimberly ... and Jason."

"Do what we say," Divatox commanded, "or it's lights out for all of them." The mind block was replaced on Yara's head and the transmission was terminated.


	8. Chapter 8

James, Anne, Kimberly, and Jason looked around. They were all silent for a few minutes, shocked at where they are. Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in major trouble." Jason said.

"I'd say. I wish we could morph." Kimberly said.

"Doesn't look like there is a way out." Jason said.

Jim and Tim just stood in the corner, thinking. "Honey, I have a bad feeling," Anne said, concerned.

"Don't worry honey," James assured. "Kimmie Cub will find us. She always does."

Two faces appeared at a window between their cells. They spoke in a native language, but soon spoke in English for Kim and Jason. One of them said, "My name is Adorno Badana." But Kim and Jason knew better.

"Bulk," Kim asked in recognition.

"Skull," Jason asked.

Yes, they were Bulk and Skull, but their minds were still mixed up. The second face (Bulk) said, "You are speaking to us?"

The first face (Skull) asked, "Who is this Bulk and Skull?"

Jason said, "Something is weird with those two."

Kim turned to him. "Oh, you just figured that one out?" They giggled, but Bulk and Skull turned away from the window in order to ignore the insult.

* * *

Alpha and Lerigot were talking in the Liarian language.

"They understand each other," said an astonished Kat.

"As good friends should," Zordon added.

Ron approached Kim, who was now angry. "Kim, are you OK?" He asked.

"Drakken has gone too far." Kim said through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand it. Why does Divatox want Lerigot," Tanya asked.

"And why drag Kimberly and Jason into it," Adam asked.

"And Kim's family," Wade added.

"I believe that Divatox is planning to use Lerigot and his Golden Key to cross through the treacherous Nemesis Triangle into another dimension. Once there, she will likely travel to the lost island of Muiranthias, and attempt to use our friends and Kimberly's family in order to revive a evil creature named Maligore."

"Great," Tommy said sarcastically. "Then what?"

"Then nothing would be safe. Even the Zords would not be enough to stop them."

Suddenly, Alpha began speaking in English again. "What? No!"

The others looked in his direction. "What did he say," Ron asked.

"Ay-yi-yi. He is performing the Liarian Prayer of Guidance." The others looked at him, confused. "Lerigot is preparing to surrender."

"But why," Kat asked in surprise and fear. "We can't let him do that."

"It's his family, Kat," Kim said. "I'd do the same for mine. I just hope they're all OK."

"Look," Tommy suggested. "First we'll get Kim and Jason, and Kim's family out of there; then we'll go after Lerigot's."

"You guys really do that?" Kim asked.

"Of course. You helped us Kim," Kat replied. "It's the least we can do."

"Besides, Kimberly and Jason were Power Rangers once," Adam pointed out. "If anyone can get through it, they can." The others nodded.

Kim's look of worry and anger turned to determination. "Let's roll."

* * *

That very night, the Rangers and their friends guided Lerigot to the top of a cliff that overlooked the beach and the ocean. Divatox's Subcraft came into view, and several motorboats carried Pirranhatrons, Shego, Duff, Monkey Fist, Elgar, and six unconscious figures. They arrived at the beach shore, but only Shego, Duff, and Monkey Fist came close enough.

"Hello princess," Shego shouted. "Enjoying the view?" She snickered.

"If you harmed my parents or brothers, I'm going to send you to the ER, Shego!" Kim yelled back.

"Relax, I haven't touched them." Shego said before speaking under her breath, "Yet."

Elgar stood up and shouted, "Send Lerigot down!"

Tommy shouted back, "No; bring our friends and Kim's family closer, first!"

"You have no choice, lads and lassies!" Duff shouted. "This is as close as you get! Now, send the wizard down!"

"I don't like it," Adam said to the others. "We should try to think of some way to stall them until we figure something out."

"Good idea," Kim said.

But before they started, Monique noticed a breeze going through her hand. She was holding Lerigot, but now she was holding nothing. Her long hair, which was in a ponytail, accidentally struck Tanya's back as Monique turned her head in shock. Tanya turned to Monique in confusion at the moment that she said, "Lerigot's gone!"

The others reacted the same way she did. Then, they heard a sound coming from the beach. They turned to see Lerigot walking towards Elgar. "Lerigot; no," Kim shouted.

"Come back," Tommy shouted. But Lerigot turned to his friends and waved good- bye. He walked towards Elgar.

"Come on, furball," Elgar said. "Come to Elgar."

Monkey Fist took a closer look at the wizard. "And I thought I was the hairy one," He said.

"All right," Tommy shouted. "You have what you came for; let Kim's family and our friends go!"

"Swim for them! Auf wiedershen, turkeys!"

"That's it!" Kim shouted. With that, she jumped off the cliff and ran with admirable speed to Shego with immense anger. She wasted no time fighting Shego. Duff and Monkey Fist then joined the fight as well. Kim was then joined by Ron, Monique, Wade, Adam, Tommy, Kat, and Tanya. Eveybody started fighting.

Adam and Ron were taking on Monkey Fist. Ron was doing incredibly well; thanks in part to his Monkey Kung Fu powers. Adam was doing well too, but suddenly, Monkey Fist pulled a suprise attack, slamming Adam into the side of the cliff, hurting him extremely bad. "Adam!" Ron yelled. He ran to Adam's aid.

"One down, two to go." Monkey Fist smirked.

Monique, Tanya, and Wade were taking on Duff. He used his golf clubs against the teenagers, but all three of them were able to block his attacks. Monique's training has paid off, and amazingly Wade was doing well for a beginner in combat. "I grow wee tired of these games," Duff said. He grabbed a golf ball. "Let's end this." He swung it towards Tanya, Wade, and Monique. Nothing happened.

"That's all you got?" Tanya asked. "A golf ball?" Tanya just laughed.

"That's no golf ball," Monique warned. The golf ball started beeping.

"Duck!" Wade yelled. Monique and Wade got out of the way, but Tanya was too late; the exploding golf ball knocked her off her feet and burned her badly. Wade and Monique rushed to her side.

"Two down, one to go." Duff smirked.

Kim, Kat, and Tommy took on Shego. Amazingly, it seems like they knocked her down in just mere seconds. "Wow, nice moves Kat," Kim said, not knowing that while Shego was down, her hands were glowing.

"Thanks." That was the only word Kat as able to get out before Shego punched her with her glowing hands. They blasted Kat away and burnt her badly. Kim was shocked that Shego actually used her glowing hands to hurt someone.

"Kat!" Tommy ran to Kat's side. Kim, getting over her shock, tried to punch Shego, but she jumped away onto her motor boat.

"See ya, Kimmie," Shego smirked as she, Duff, and Monkey Fist sped away from the remaining teens and back to the ship. Elgar and the Pirranhatrons went between the deep and the shallow of the ocean, dumped the unconscious figures and went back to the ship.

Kim was able to see that none of the unconscious figures were Kim, Jason, or her family. They were fakes. Kim turned angry and shouted, "Come back here, cowards!"

Tommy and Ron, however, swam to the six people. Tommy check the first one, and found out that it was a fake. He had to check the second one; he found that it was also a fake. Ron checked the rest of the figures; they were all fakes. ommy tried to swim for the ship, but Ron pulled Tommy back to the shore.

Once back onshore, they approached the injured Tanya, Kat, and Adam. Kim was still angry about being tricked. Tommy gathered Kat in her arms. "We got to get back to the chamber." Tommy said. They were all then teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Once back, Alpha and Zordon saw Tommy, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Wade carry the three injured Rangers. "Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted. "Kat, Tanya, and Adam! This can't be!"

"What do we do?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"Alpha, place them in the medical wing. They'll recover in time." Zordon commanded.

"Ay-yi-yi." Alpha said, sadly as he carried the three Rangers to the medical wing. Kim's anger to guilt quickly.

"Tommy, I'm sorry," Kim said. "This is all my fault. If my enemies weren't there..."

"No," Tommy interrupted. "It's not your fault. They knew the risk. We all did."

"Yeah Kim. I mean, our job comes at a risk too." Ron said, trying to make Kim feel better. "Tanya, Kat, and Adam will be OK." Kim managed a smile.

"So, what happens now?" Monique asked.

"Because of all of your courage, strength, and kind hearts, Kimberly, Ronald, and Monique; you three will temporarily take Kathriene, Adam, and Tanya's place as the Pink, Green, and Yellow Rangers." Zordon said.

Kim couldn't believe what they were hearing. Them as Power Rangers? Ron was about to geek out almost right about now. "You mean we're going to be Power Rangers?" Ron asked with the biggest smile ever.

"Temporarily Ron," Kim reminded.

"But yes." Zordon added.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron and Rufus yelled happily. Kim just smiled at her boyfriend. Seeing him happy made her more happy.

"OK. So, what's the play?" Tommy asked.

"Alpha and I have been devising new Zords and powers in case the power of the Zeo Crystal wouldn't be enough. Wade, I would like you to stay here with us and help desgin our new weapons."

Wade didn't really needed to be asked; he wanted to be a part of the Power Rangers for as long as he remembered. "Sure thing, Z." Wade said.

Zordon chuckled at that nickname. "Rangers, I recommend you all get a good night's sleep. Because tomorrow, we start the ultimate rescue mission." Zordon advised.

* * *

Later that night, onboard the ship, Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and Duff were celebrating. "A toast!" Drakken announced. "To the end of Kim Possible." The other villains clinked their glasses together.

"Drakken, I got to say, this is your best plan ever," Shego said, impressed. "We might actually win."

"No more of that girly Kim Possible ruining our plans," Duff said.

"Or her bumbling side kick!" Monkey Fist said. They all shared a evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Divatox tried to make the Golden Key work. She shouted, "Double-double rocks and rubble!" At the failure, she tried something simpler, "Abra cadabra cadabra cadabra cadabra, whoo!" She sighed in frustration.

She walked to Lerigot, saying, "If only its magic would glow in my hands, I would have no need for you. You will oversee to our safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle, won't you, twerp?" Before waiting for an answer, Divatox turned to Rygog. "Set a course for the Nemesis Triangle, full speed ahead!"

Lerigot was once again separated from his family. He had a cell to his own; his wife and child were in another.

Shego then approached Divatox. "I got to say, I was at first against you and Drakken teaming up. But, you turned me around. Listen, can I be your bridesmaid?" Shego asked.

Divatox smiled. "Why yes. Better, you're going to be my maid of honor."

Shego smiled. "OK, what happens next?"

"Once we get to the island of Muiranthias on the other side..." she started. She was interrupted by a buzzing bug that passed by. "As I was saying, once we get to the island of..." She was interrupted again.

The bug landed on her leg. She stuck her tongue out like a frog. She caught the bug and ate it. Shego was a little grossed out by it, but kept her smile. "My Maligore's appetite will ignite once he sees those Power-licious offering I brought him. Those Possibles and two ex-Power Pukes will be the perfect wedding meal for my Maligore."

She didn't know it, but Divatox was overheard by Jim and Tim. Jim was on top of Kim's shoulders and Tim was on top of Jason's; their ears against the wall. When Divatox laughed, they knew that she finished explaining her plan. "Boys, what did you hear?" Anne asked.

"That freak lady said she's going to feed us to a monster!" Tim said.

Jim and Tim looked at each other and smiled. "Cool." They said in unison.

Anne became frightened. James did her best to comfort her. "Anne, don't worry. Kim will find us."

"I just hope she has enough time." Anne said.

"Okay," Kimberly said to Jason. "This is so lame. You know, these guys were just sight seeing with their kids. Us, we come here back to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter. Next thing you know, we're all snack food for some monster with the munchies."

"Munchies," asked Bulk, still being brainwashed. He smiled stupidly at everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The Rangers slept that night, even though none of them slept very well. The next morning, they set to work trying to figure out a way to stop Drakken and Divatox.

Tommy walked from Monique and approached Wade. He said, "Let the stabilizers off: E.40 Full Throttle."

"You should know, I basically aced college at age 5," Wade said. "I can handle this."

A moment later, Kim said, "Okay. All systems go here." The screen in front of her presented a display of the Power Rangers' colors.

Zordon said, "The Zords you are now creating will have the power to see you safely on your quest through the Nemesis Triangle; to rescue Lerigot, his and Kimberly's families, and our friends. Behold, your new Turbo Zords." Two doors open behind the Rangers and they went through to see their new Zords. They were surprised to see them.

"They're just ordinary cars," Kim said. All at one, the lights turned on, and the Zords slowly and quietly approached them.

"No, Kimberly; they're extraordinary cars. Vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo Technology. Individually, they are formidable fighting machines, but when merged together, they form the Turbo MegaZord, the most powerful Zord ever created."

Ron just couldn't stop smiling. "Now I know I'm not having a geek dream." Ron said in awe. Kim just giggled. Zordon began to present the Zords to their owners.

"Ronald, Desert Thunder will be yours to command."

"Monique, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord."

"Kimberly, yours is called Wind Chaser."

"And Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well."

"My Zord is so cute," Monique squealed.

"Spanking." Kim said with a smile.

"Thanks, Zordon," Tommy said.

But Ron saw the blue Zord, and it had stopped approaching them. "But what about Rocky's?"

"The Mountain Blaster will stay behind, for now," Zordon answered.

"Remember, Rangers," Alpha warned. "Once inside the Nemesis Triangle, communication with the Power Chamber and Wade will be impossible."

"In other words; once you passed through, you're on your own." Wade said.

"Don't worry, Wade. We can handle it," Kim said.

"Wait! Don't we get morphers?" Ron asked.

His question was already answered when they turned to a lighted table. It was lighted with all 5 different colors.

"Before you are your new Turbo morphers," Zordon continued. Matching their respective colors, Tommy, Ron, Kim, and Monique stood in front of their new morphers. "Five keys similar to Lerigot's Golden Key. Individually, they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers, but together, and only together, will they became powerful enough to see you safely through your mission."

"Now reach out, Rangers, and accept your destiny."

Kim smiled at Ron and almost whispered, "Destiny: the one thing we've been trying to search for."

"Ready," Tommy asked.

"Ready," Kim answered. They placed their left hands over their keys, and their right hands in the middle, forming a sphere.

"Go," Tommy shouted. All at once, a brilliant display of lights flooded the entire Power Chamber, as each Ranger gained access to their Turbo powers. In a few moments, the process was completed. "Woah," Tommy said, "I've never felt anything like this."

"Wow, this is great," Kim said amazingly.

"All right," Monique shouted.

"This is badical," Ron announced.

Rufus looked up and saw Ron in his Green Ranger uniform, and smiled. "Awesome!" He squeaked.

"Okay, guys; let's get to work," Tommy said. One by one, the others followed.

"Right behind you," Kim informed.

"Wait for me," Ron shouted.

"Let's do it," Monique suggested.

They stepped through the doors, now in brilliant uniforms. Wade smiled. "Well Ron, now you're living the dream." Kim, Ron, and Monique removed their helmets.

"All systems check out," Alpha informed. "Your Zords are programmed and ready to go."

"Great," Kim said. "Now, what's the plan?"

"Take your Zords across the Great Desert to the sea. There, you will find the Ghost Galleon, a phantom ship which will take you and your Zords safely through the Nemesis Triangle." Zordon said.

"You must merge the power of your keys the moment you pass into the triangle." Alpha added.

"The combined power of your keys and the Galleon will see you through safely. Neither the ship nor your Zords will be detectable by Drakken and Divatox."

"You'll be able to slip past them!" Wade said.

"This is it; we're all set then." Kim said to the others.

"Ay-yi-yi, good luck, Rangers."

"Thanks, Alpha," Tommy gave a thumbs-up.

"Good luck," Zordon said, "and may the power protect you."

"All right, guys, power up," Tommy shouted.

"Right," the others responded.

* * *

That afternoon, four extraordinary vehicles were seen passing through the Great Desert. "Aw, man. This is really awesome," Tommy said.

"Yeah, Tommy," Kim responded. "My Sloth has almost the exact speed, but this is different; better and a lot more exciting." The others decided to check in.

"Desert Thunder, ready to rumble."

"Wind Chaser, ready to howl."

"Dune Star's gonna shine!"

"Red Lightning, ready to bolt!"

"All systems go, Tommy," Wade informed over the comm link.

"All right. Let's rip some velocity. Shift into Turbo!" At that moment, each of them pulled their stick. They felt an increase in speed, exciting Ron and Rufus.

"WHOO!"

Kim noticed two buttons near his stick. One was labeled, "Vehicle Mode," the other was labeled, "Aircraft Mode." The Vehicle Mode button was lighted because it was already pressed in. She had an idea.

"Let me try something," she told the others. She pressed the Aircraft Mode, and her Zord began to shake gently. Slowly, the Zord was lifting up off the ground by rockets below and behind it! Once several feet off the ground, the wheels were tucked in and a wing emerged from each side, turning her Zord into a flying Zord! "Whoa, a Zord that drives and flies!"

After a few minutes of her discovery, she began to spin her Zord around in joy, and the others are amazed at her control of speed and direction. "KP, that is badical!" Ron yelled happily.

"You sure figured that one fast," Monique added.

"Once again, I can do anything." Kim said with a confident smile. They continued heading towards the sea.

* * *

"By accepting this honor, you are also accepting a great responsibility," Zordon said. There was someone already morphed in blue. "As the newest Ranger, you must take your lead from the others and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the Mountain Blaster and henceforth be known as the 'Blue Turbo Ranger'. Good luck, and may the power protect you."

* * *

Divatox's periscope saw nothing and was happy. But, they needed to be sure. "Anything on radar or sonar?" Drakken asked.

"Nothing." Monkey Fist said.

"Not a soul in sight." Duff added.

"We're all clear Dr. D." Shego said.

"Ah, no Power Rangers or Kim Possible in sight!" Drakken said with a smile.

"We knew that Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with us." Divatox said.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm afraid our wizard friend might be dying," Monkey Fist said, motioning towards Lerigot.

"Ooh, we can't let that wretched little Liarian thingy die before he opens the gateway to Muiranthias and frees my betrothed."


	10. Chapter 10

About 40 minutes after the completion of sunset, the four Turbo Zords arrived at the sea. Everyone left their Zord and looked around.

"Let's look for that ship," Tommy suggested.

"It's so creepy out here," Ron complained. "Not that I'm scared or anything." At that moment, he turned around and saw something that made him scream. The others looked to see that Ron found a skeleton. Kim just giggled at her boyfriend's cowardice. It was cute. Ron then calmed himself down and looked for the ship. He saw something on the sea, and he shined his light towards it.

"Hey, I think I found it!" The others came behind him.

"Nice job, Ron" Kim said.

"The Ghost Galleon," Monique said in awe. "It's amazing."

"It's even creepier than this port," Ron said, troubled. He then mustered up his courage and smiled. "But, as a Power Ranger, I can handle it."

Kim smiled at her boyfriend and turned to behold their Zords in the dark again. She smiled, but she saw something that threw her into confusion. There was another set of headlights coming towards them. Because they left their lights on, the others didn't notice. "Hey, guys, check it out."

The others looked over her shoulder in time to see the Mountain Blaster stop behind their Zords. The door opened and they saw a pair of feet coming out from the car.

"Rocky," Ron asked, wondering if he is addressing the person by name.

The door closed, and they saw a familiar face. A young, familiar voice said, "Wow, this is cool."

Kim was the first to become worried. "Justin, what are you doing here?!"

"Rocky couldn't make it, so he sent me."

"What are you talking about," Ron asked.

"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger. Isn't that cool or what," Justin shouted.

"What," Kim asked in shock.

"Aw, man, I thought I wasn't going to make it. Alpha and Wade had to give me a crash course in driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a Zord."

"Oh, good grief," Monique said. Only she heard what she said.

Kim became concerned and leaned down to face Justin. "Listen Justin, I know Zordon picked you to be the Blue Ranger..."

"He sure did," Justin replied.

"But this could get dangerous! Are you sure about this?"

"Relax! I earned my black belt when I was 8. I'm pretty skilled in martial arts. So, what are we doing here?"

A rattling noise startled all of them, and they turned to the ship. "We'll talk about this later," Tommy promised. "Right now, we have to get aboard that ship." After a few minutes, everyone and every Zord was on the ship. "Everybody onboard?"

"Yeah," Kim said.

"All right, let's check out the ship." They began exploring. Cobwebs were everywhere. The ship looked as if it wasn't used in years. That is because it wasn't. A door suddenly slammed behind them. Although everyone turned around in shock, Ron was the only one to scream. After he saw it was just a door, he turned sheepish. Kim just smiled at him. They continued exploring the ship.

Justin and Rufus found a box that was in the form of a small treasure chest. "Hey, guys, look what we found." Tommy opened the box cautiously. Instead of being hollow filled with gold and jewels, it was a lid that covered five slots. The slots looked similar to the slots inside the Zords.

"Looks like they keys also control the ship," Kim quietly suggested. "I wonder..."

"It couldn't hurt to try," Monique said.

"Let's do it," Tommy said. They placed their keys into the slots and turned them. A light shone from the keys. For a while, nothing happened. Then, Ron noticed something starting to move. He realized what is was.

"Hey, the compass is moving!" Ron said. It was true.

Kim and Monique heard something above the two. Monique was the first to speak out of the two.

"And the sails; they're raising!" Monique said.

"Raising by themselves." Kim finished.

Ron grew more confident in the ship. Kim then turned around and saw a moving circle. She smiled and shouted, "And the helm!"

The ship had set sail and headed out to the open sea. Now everyone was enjoying this trip.

* * *

At Divatox's Subcraft, she was looking in her mirror.

"Do I look fat," she asked herself.

Shego then appeared in the reflection and answered, "Nah." Divatox smiled. She and Shego continued admiring their beauty until they heard a warning bell. "Oh, hells bells, what is going on?"

"Sensors detect the presence of five human beings, but no vessel," Drakken shouted in complaint.

"What are they, swimming? We're in the middle of the blasted ocean." Shego said.

"Whatever they're traveling upon, it's totally undetectable!" Duff said.

"Oh no, it must be Kimmie or those Power Pukes no doubt." Shego then grabbed Elgar. "Why didn't the radar alert us?"

At that moment, sparks flew from the radar controls. "Uh, I guess it needs fixing." Elgar replied.

Shego shoved Elgar away. "Never mind. So how do we stop them?" Shego asked.

"I'll just give a little something for Kimmie and those Power Parasites to remember me by." Divatox said. She pressed a button labeled "Pods." Several egg-shaped object the size of small watermelons floated to the surface and attached themselves to the Ghost Galleon.

* * *

As the sun set over the ship, Ron was looking over the bow in awe. He didn't notice Kim standing right behind him. "Reminds you of anything?" Kim asked with a smile.

"You remember that movie about the ship and the woman and her jewel?" Ron asked, turning to see Kim.

"Titanic."

"I wanna try something." Ron took Kim's hand and guided her to the bow. "Close your eyes."

Kim did just that and Ron guided her gently onto the bow. Kim giggled softly. "What are you doing, Ronnie?"

"You trust me?"

"Yes."

Ron was silent for a moment before finally saying, "Open your eyes."

Kim opened them and saw that she was in the same position as Kate Winslet in Titanic. She couldn't help but shout out, "Ron! I'm flying!"

Ron took her hands and sung softly, "Come Kimberly, my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes." Kim giggled. Ron was both cheesy and romantic. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

* * *

That night, most of the pods were on the deck of the ship. Justin was looking over the port bow of the ship. Kim came up.

"Justin, where are you? Justin?"

"I'm over here!" Kim approached him and passed by a pod without noticing it.

"Why don't you come down with us? It's getting awfully cold up here."

"I'm way too excited to sleep. I was just thinking, if my Dad only knew, man, he'd be so proud of me. And all the other kids at the shelter..."

"Justin..."

"I know, I know. It's for me the know and them to find out. Rangers Code of Honor. I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

One of the pods increased in size, as did the others...

"I guess my Dad is still up North. He had to close down the Martial Arts Studio after my Mom passed away," Justin said.

"Why did he close it down?"

"He just couldn't focus anymore. Something was missing in his life."

"He'll find it again. He just needs a little time; that's all."

One of the pods opened, followed by the others...

"Yeah, and when he does, we can be a family again. That's important."

"I know, but you have to remember the we're your family now, too. Come here." They hugged. "Okay, don't stay here too long. Even Power Rangers need their sleep."

"Okay." She played with his nose the same way Kat did on the bus. They giggled. She went below deck. Justin felt better, now that he talked about it.

"He's okay," she announced.

"Good," Ron said.

"I'm just glad he's out of danger," Kim said, relieved.

"Come on Kim," Ron said. "Justin can handle himself."

"I know," Kim said, sighing. "It's just that Tommy said this whole thing comes with a risk. I just don't want him to get hurt."

A pod stood up. It had the neck and head of a snake, the scales and spikes of a Stegosaurus, and walked on two legs. The others began to approach Justin, all having the same look. Since they recently transformed to their monster form, they were also covered with slime. At first, Justin didn't notice. Then he saw them and became so frightened that he could hardly speak.

Kim heard a small whisper saying, "Hey, guys." She tapped on Ron's shoulder and motioned him to check on him. He got onto the deck to look for Justin.

"Justin," he asked. Then, they heard a cry. It was not a cry of distress, but a cry of attack. Justin did a spin roundhouse kick and knocked most of pods onto the floor. He looked behind Ron and saw another pod approaching him from behind.

"Ron, watch out!"

Ron saw the monster avoided his offenses and the pod's head struck the bell, getting the attention of the other Rangers.

Ron shouted, "Guys! It's time to rumble!" Everyone came and attacked the monsters, using whatever they could find besides their martial arts talent. Justin used a chain to swing down from one deck to kick a pod towards Ron. Kim and Monique used a net to capture a pod before pushing it off the ship. Tommy kick another off. Two down, four to go.

Ron and Kim were finishing off the pod Justin passed to them. Kim placed the pod's head into a long barrel and she joined with Ron to kicking the monster. Justin did a finish kick the placed it off balance and tripped off the ship. Three down, three to go.

Kim ran to help Monique, who was having trouble with the pod since they both were in a tight space. She punched the pod in the side, causing the monster to look at her. "Monique, give this guy a poor-pounding headache." Monique pounded her fists against the pod's head and they both pushed it off the ship. Later, she discovered she had slime all over her hands.

"This is so gross," Monique complained. Four down, two to go.

One was surrounded by his enemies except for Kim, who was getting another pod off the ship. Tommy jumped in front of the pod. He did several kicks and chops and intentionally missed the target. That sent the pod into dizziness. Tommy merely said, "Boo," and the frightened pod walked to the ship's edge and jumped off. Five down, one left.

That one was still with Kim. Her friends came just as she made to pod back off and said, "If you know what good for you, you'd get out of here, you slimy, sneaky, silly sea serpent!" At the insult, the pod charged. Kim easily avoided the charge, and pod ran the plank. They were all gone.

Monique looked down the ship, gazed at the others and said, "This sure aint the Love Boat."

Most of the others giggled at the joke, but Justin asked, "What's the Love Boat?"

"It's okay, Justin," Kim answered. "You're too young to worry about that kind of stuff."


	11. Chapter 11

Anne was still frightened about their situation. "James, I think we need to get out of here, on our own," She said. "I believe in Kim, but I have a feeling she might be too late."

"Maybe, we can make a blaster out of something and fry that panel," Tim said, pointing to tat a circular panel that Kim was leaning against. This gave Jason an idea.

"That's it. Kim, move away from the wall for a minute."

"Um, okay."

"Instead of making weapons, I think we'd better concentrate on getting this panel off."

"I like the way you think son," James said.

"Um, wouldn't that mean that all the water would come in?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. According to my diving computer, we're at 435 feet. The closer we get to Muiranthias, the Sub is going to start climbing. Once we hit 100 feet, we pop this thing open, and then boom."

"And make it up in one breath?"

He sensed her doubt. "It's our only chance."

"I say we give it a go," Anne said. They all began to knock off the bolts, allowing only three to remain as they are. After a trickle of water came in, everyone knew that they were getting close to success.

* * *

The next morning, Kim and Ron were sharing some snuggle time together down below when they heard something outside. "Is that...Thunder?" Ron asked.

"That's weird," Kim said. She then pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, pull up a weather report." The screen showed that it's supposed to be clear today. They then saw some flashes of light from a distance. "Ron, I think I know what that is! Go get the others!" Ron then ran to get the other Rangers.

* * *

Divatox and Drakken noticed the flashes of light coming from the front. They knew where they were. "At last, we are finally approaching the Nemesis Triangle!" Drakken yelled happily. Divatox laughed as she looked through the the periscope. "Shego, get ready! Our time is almost upon us!"

"Got it, Dr. D!" Shego replied.

Some water came into the bilge. Jason, Anne, James, and Kim did their best the keep the water from going in, although this act was futile. "We're all going to have to wait until we get through the triangle," Jason shouted over the rushing water. The depth of the water was already, slowly, increasing inch by inch.

"We'd better pass through very quickly," Kim responded.

* * *

Kim was on deck when Ron approached her with the others and looked out in front of the ship. "There it is," Tommy said. "The Nemesis Triangle."

It looked like a large tidal wave that extended from one part of the horizon to the other. A lightning storm was over the wave. "It's incredible," Kim said.

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Whatever is steering the ship sure knows where to go."

Kim realized what he meant. They were heading into the heart of it.

* * *

Divatox held the Golden Key in her hand, and announced, "It's time." The ship was knocked a little off balance, startling everyone, and frightening Divatox eel.

"We're just minutes away from the Dimensional Gateway!" Monkey Fist chattered happily.

Lerigot and Yara became extremely concerned.

* * *

"Jason! The room's lighting up! What's happening?" Kim asked.

"I don't know!"

"We're about to pass through the gatway!" Jim and Tim said in unison.

Jason pushed harder against the panel. Even though it would have fallen off if Anne, James, and Kim didn't hold it back, it was still pushing from both the force of the Nemesis Triangle and the water pressure. "I don't know how much longer we can hold it!"

* * *

A flash of lightning frightened Monique. "Look!" Monique pointed to some debris. It was what was left of a ship that tried to pass through the triangle sometime in the past. They all knew that if they didn't merge the keys at the precise moment, they would end up like the debris.

A strong gust of wind blew a broken board off of the ocean surface. It flew towards them. They ducked in order to avoid it.

"Ron, tell me we ate too much diablo sauce, and we're seeing things," Kim said in worry.

"This time, no," Ron responded. "It's the triangle. It looks pretty nasty."

"Hit the deck," Tommy said, before a bolt of lightning struck the tip of the crow's nest. It appeared undamaged. Tommy looked at the frightened faces of the others before he guided Justin with him to get up.

* * *

Divatox ordered Lerigot to use the key and open the gateway. "Do it, wizard. Open the gateway. C'mon, c'mon." She handed Lerigot the Golden Key through the bars of his cell. Lerigot merely shook his head and passed the key back through the bars. That was a symbol to Divatox, knowing that she couldn't be able to work with the key.

"You little runt," Drakken insulted to him. "Open the door," he yelled at Elgar, who opened the door to Yara's cell.

"Don't move, you little hairball," Elgar said. Yara scolded at Elgar in response. Of course, anyone that was not a Liarian who heard her thought that she was growling instead.

Drakken turned to to Lerigot and said, "You may be willing to sacrifice yourself, runt; but how much do you love your little family? Shego, grab the baby!"

"Right! Come here, you little brat." She took Bethel from Yara before she could be able to react to Divatox's command. Shego's hands started glowing.

Lerigot couldn't allow his own child to die, so he agreed to open the gateway. Divatox opened Lerigot's cell and pulled him to the middle, where he started to cast the spell that allowed Divatox's Subcraft to pass through safely.

But the added pressure forced more water into the bilge.

"We need something to pry to panel with," Jason said.

Jim and Tim dived into the water and quickly found a pipe. They emerged and handed it to Jason.

"Good job boys," James said. Jason then started to pry the panel off.

"Okay, anytime, Jason." Anne said, worried.

"I'm trying."

Bulk and Skull watched them stupidly. "We go swimming," Bulk asked foolishly.

In frustration, Jason turned to them fiercely. "Would you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to get us out of here!"

Bulk shook his head to Skull.

Drakken, Shego, Divatox, Monkey Fist, and Duff noticed they were sinking. "We're sinking; we're sinking." Drakken said.

"OK; nobody panic." Shego assured.

Surprisingly, Divatox panicked while Duff, Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist stayed calm. "WE'RE SINKING!" Divatox screamed.

Elgar was holding a telephone that could communicate through galaxies and dimensions. "Uh oh, we're sinking. Gotta go," he said to whoever it was on the other line. He hung up. "Uh, for some reason, we're pulling in water."

"OK, now we can panic!" Shego said.

"Water? Water! Water," Divatox complained.

* * *

Several more bolts of lightning struck the top of the poles. They appeared undamaged.

"We're getting close to the gateway," Kim said. "We need the keys."

"You guys go below; I'll get the keys," Monique volunteered.

"Be careful," Tommy said.

Monique carefully made her way to the keys, but she had to stop several times due to sudden jolts the ship made because of the wave and the wind. She removed each key one by one, being careful that she placed the keys to the girls in her right hand and the keys to the boys in her left. After grabbing the last key, she turned towards the door below deck.

A large wave that crashed against the ship sent it flying into the ship. Justin and Tommy became minorly wet. The wave, however, struck mainly on Kim, who lost her balance, slid across the ship, and got her ankle caught in a hole. For a while, nothing more happened. "Hey, guys; I'm stuck!" Ron immedaitely went down to Kim. Monique approached Tommy and Justin and made sure they had all five keys while Ron was loosening Kim's ankle. Another wave splashed across their faces, but that didn't slow Ron down.

He removed her ankle and guided her below. Monique passed the appropriate key to the appropriate person. They formed a circle, and were ready to merge the keys, when a barrel struck against Justin's leg, causing him to drop his key. It landed in between some boxes through a narrow opening. "My key, I dropped my key!" He ran to the boxes and reached for the key. It took him a while before he could get a grab on it. They merged the keys at the last second.

A blast of light caused them all to fall backwards. They each felt a weird feeling as the gateway passed through their bodies. A wall of water that symbolized the gateway passed through all of them. They made it through safely. "Boo-Yah! We survived!" Ron yelled happily. He high fived Rufus. Kim smiled. She then reached her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we made it." Kim said to a blank screen. "Wade?" No answer. "Well, we're on our own now."

* * *

The room was almost completely full of water. Anne, James, Jason, Jim, Tim, and Kim took another breath of air and went down. They haven't been able to open the panel yet, but they knew that they were close. Finally, they got it open and gasped for air.

"We have to get Bulk and Skull first," Kim said.

"Okay," Jason agreed. He then turned to the Possibles. "Wait here," They went underwater and opened a door that they would not have been able to reach if the water wasn't there. When Bulk and Skull got into the other cell, all four of them went up for air. Jason then faced the Possibles and Bulk and Skull. "Alright, you all have to exit out slowly, on the way to the surface."

"Swim now," Skull said. "Like a little gubby."

They all took a breath and went through the panel. James went through first with Jim and Tim following him, Bulk went next, Skull slowly followed him, then Anne went through. Kim began to go, but her shirt got caught by one of the screws. Jason had to help her. He was able to release her shirt, and she went on.

Shego realized the source of the water. "What! It's coming from the bilge."

Drakken gasped. "Those Possibles must have escaped! Activate the emergency hatch!"

"Right," Elgar said.

"Now! Quicker, quicker!" Before Jason could be able to escape, the emergency hatch closed his path. Jason also lost his diving computer.

"I hope the drain is not clogged," Divatox said, pressing a button. The water in the bilge greatly reduced to about 4 inches in just a few seconds. The ship stopped sinking and continued on its course.

Jason, floating in the water, soon had no water to float in. He fell on the ground but stood up immediately and instinctively. "Now open the hatch to the bilge," he heard Divatox say. Divatox and Drakken looked at Jason and saw that neither Kim or the Possibles were there. Jason smiled in triumph.

"Those Possibles!" Drakken shouted.

"Well, I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice."


	12. Chapter 12

Justin and Rufus were high on a platform, not far from the crow's nest. Justin was using his binoculars. As he stopped to take a drink, Rufus saw something, suddenly. He squeaked in excitement. "What is it, Rufus?" Justin asked.

"Land Ahoy!" He squeaked. Justin took a look through his binoculars and saw the island too.

"Man. Wow. Land ahoy," Justin said to himself. He placed his fingers in his mouth and made a whistle. The others looked up to him as he shouted, " 'There she blows! Land ahoy! Shiver me timbers!' I always wanted to say that." The others giggled.

A few moments later, the others were at the front of the ship, getting a good look at the island Justin saw. Justin and Rufus caught up with them in just a few seconds. "There it is," Kim said, as if she was a tour guide. "The lost island of Muiranthias."

Ron said, "Yeah. It looks pretty lost to me."

"Zordon and Wade said that Maligore's volcano is in the Serpent's Temple," Kim recalled. "That's got to be where they're going."

"Then, that's where we're going, too," Tommy said. Kim smiled. She loved everything about this experience so far; seeing Ron happy, the Zords and Morphers, and having a leader like Tommy. She took another look at Muiranthias, knowing that the excitement has only just begun.

* * *

Duff looked at Lerigot. "I hate to break this to you lassie, but your overgrown gerbil ain't looking so hot," he informed Divatox. "Shoudn't we postpone the wedding?"

"No! He has to live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door!" Divatox yelled.

The alarms rang off again. "Now what?!" Drakken growled.

"This is impossible," Rygog said. "Our radar is detecting five human life forms approaching the island."

"Possible!" Drakken yelled.

"I knew they wouldn't let me down, Divatox," Jason said boldly. He would have confronted her if the two Pirranhatrons didn't restrain him.

"Oh," Shego complained. "We have to get rid of Kimmie and those Power Rangers!"

"Yeah," Elgar agreed stupidly. "They're all getting on my nerves!"

"Everybody calm down!" Divatox shouted. "Luckily, I have a friend who has experience in this matter." She picked up the telephoned and called an old friend of hers. The telephone rang and was picked up immediately. "Hi, Rita, DD here. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up; I forgot about the time change. Now, I know you've had a lot of experience in this matter. Me and my friends need your advice. How do we get rid of the Power Rangers?"

"What? The Power Rangers? Ha ha ha ha! If I knew that, do you think I would be lying here, listening to this?" She held the telephone near Lord Zedd's mouth, which has begun a terribly loud snore. "My advice to you and your friends, Divatox: Run!" She hung up the phone while laughing.

"Thanks for nothing," Divatox said, hanging up.

* * *

Anne and James were on the beach, trying to figure out their next step, while Jim and Tim were trying to wake Kim up. She was lying on a beach for several minutes. She almost lost consciousness. She thought that if her shirt didn't get caught then she and Jason would both be free. "OK, I think if we make a rescue fire, we should be off this island by now." James suggested.

Jim and Tim then saw something that frightened them. "Mom, Dad, I don't think we'll have enough time for that," Tim said. Anne and James ran to their side to protect them. Kim then woke up and she looked to see people. They were natives wearing masks over their faces. They grabbed the Possibles and Kim, as they struggled to break free. There were too many of them, and they were all carried off.

They were by Bulk and Skull. Both looked shocked when they saw them, captured.

"They should have better camouflage," Bulk said senselessly.

"What should we do," Skull asked.

"We could rescue them, or we could enjoy the beach." They both agreed to enjoy the beach. Yes, even though they were brainwashed, they still were the same stupid, lazy souls. But not for long. More natives surrounded them, and they ran in their fear.

They found even more natives in front of them and behind them. They happened upon the same idea at the same time. They pointed up, and the natives looked up to see what was up there. Bulk and Skull made their escape.

* * *

The Ghost Galleon stopped its cruise for the first time. This was as far as the ship would go. The Rangers equipped them selves with their Power Boxes. Tommy was trying to locate Lerigot using the short-range navigator. "Hey, guys. Something's wrong. I can't get a lock on Lerigot."

"Desert Thunder is up first," Ron said. "Me and Rufus could drive up to the top of that cliff and see if I could get a look at the temple."

"Good idea, Ron. Keep in contact," Tommy suggested. Kim wanted to go with him, but knew that Ron did pretty well during the past couple of days. So, she would let him go alone. Ron then went below deck. Desert Thunder was floating across the sea towards the shore, like it was a little boat.

It got onto the shore and went up the cliff.

* * *

There's nothing on radar or sonar!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"They've got to be riding something," Divatox reasoned.

"Hey, maybe a couple of torpedoes could tell us what." Shego suggested.

"You read my mind! I got two torpedoes armed and ready," Elgar announced. "Fire 1 and 2." Both torpedoes were launched and racing towards the Ghost Galleon.

It was at that moment that Ron and Rufus arrived as far as their Zord could take them. From there, they had to travel on foot. First, Ron and Rufus just had to find out how beautiful a view would the cliff give on the ship.

"Cool view," Ron said. "Wouldn't you agree, little buddy?" Rufus nodded. Rufus then looked over the water and saw something that frightened him. He got Ron's attention and motioned for him to take out his binoculars and look. "I don't see anything. Just the ship, and those two things that look like torpedoes..." He said casually before he realized they were heading for the ship. "OH MY GOD! KIM!"

On the ship, Tommy and the others also discovered the torpedoes.

"Our cover is blown, something is coming towards us," Tommy said.

"And it's coming fast," Monique added.

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo vehicles," Kim recalled.

"C'mon," Justin started. "We've got to get our butts in those cars!"

They raced to their Zords.

Ron tried using the communicators, but there was no answer. When he raised his binoculars again, he saw the Ghost Galleon, or at least what was left of it. The torpedoes struck the ship and it exploded. Divatox and Drakken hought that they had won, at last. Ron, however, was grief-stricken. "NO!" He yelled.

Then, Rufus heard something. He pulled on Ron's arm to get up. He looked and looked at the fire that was on the water. An engine-sound caught his attention. The first Turbo Zord that Ron saw was the Wind Chaser. "Kim! You're alive!" Ron cried happily. He hugged Rufus.

Monique's yellow Dune Star was hard to see from the yellow flames, but she was also seen.

"Looks like we all made it through," Monique said.

"So, what do you think, Justin," Kim asked.

"Wow, can we do that again," Justin questioned excitedly.

"All right, everyone, head for shore," Tommy ordered.

Ron and Rufus let out a big, "Boo-Yah!" Then they set out to look for the Serpent's Temple. They found Drakken, Divatox, and a parade of both their minions, including Shego, Rygog, and Elgar. Their prisoners were also with them. Rufus and Ron noticed that Lerigot was dying.

"Oh no," Rufus squeaked.

"Come on, let's go find the others," Ron said. "We're running out of time!" They turned back and started to look for the other Rangers.

* * *

"How far is it; my feet hurt," Duff said.

"Oh, stop complaining. We're almost there, wimp," Shego said. They heard the sound of drumming in front of a temple door.

"I don't like the sound of that," Monkey Fist said. The natives surrounded Drakken and Divatox's parade. "Come to think if it, I don't like the looks of it, either."

Drakken noticed that some of the natives put the Possible family into a cage. "Ahh, the Possible have returned!" Drakken laughed.

Then the native brought Kimberly, whose wrists and ankles were tied to a cot. "Yeah, and the little Power Geek is back as well." Divatox said.

"So you want a fight, huh," Elgar threatened.

"No, no," Divatox shouted. "Those are the Malachians, guardians of Maligore. Get the wizard, bring him here. Hurry!"

"Release the wizard!"

"Do it, wizard. Spin your magic."

Of course, Lerigot had no choice. He opened the door. The sparkles that left the key sent the Malachians into fear, and they bowed down to Drakken and Divatox.

"Perfect! A army of natives at our command!" Drakken yelled happily.

"That's right, bow to us, you little peons." Divatox said.

Shego approached her with a smile. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"What can I say? I love being queen."

"All right, come on everybody! We have a wedding to get through!" Shego announced. Every bad guy cheered.

"And here comes the bride!" Divatox shouted.

They all made their way into the temple. "Warriors, henchmen, bring the other prisoners," Rygog commanded.

"Move it, furball," Elgar snapped. Lerigot turned around. "What are you looking at? Get in there!"

* * *

Ron raced to his friends. "Hey guys!" he shouted. "We got to hurry!"

"Ron," Kim said. "Are you okay?"

"Lerigot's dying," Ron said. "We may already be too late."

"All right," Tommy told. "We left the vehicles here to go for the silent approach. Take out your morphers. It's time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo!" Everyone had swung their left wrists in front of their chests, except for Justin and Ron. They accidentally swung their right wrists, then corrected their mistake. Tommy and Kim looked at them as if they wanted to say, "When will you ever learn?"

They all began the morphing process.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Also, the power increased Justin's height slightly.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" They looked at each other's new uniforms. "Let's do it!"

"Right," Kim shouted.

"Woah," Justin said. This was actually the first time Justin paid attention to his new uniform. He liked it. "All right! Hey; wait for me!"


	13. Chapter 13

Fire had burst from the underground volcano. Drakken was the first one in. He smiled. "The underground volcano," Drakken said. "The final ingedient for our plan!"

Shego and Divatox entered next. "What do you think, Divatox?" Shego asked with a smile.

"I like it," Divatox complimented. "I love it. I love it; all these steaming skulls are perfect."

The rest of the parade, along with the natives carrying the prisoners made their way in. Monkey Fist smiled at his surroundings.

"Are you sure there isn't anything that needs to go?" Shego asked. "Just a bridesmaid suggestion."

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I think the lava will have to go, but we will do all our entertainment here." Divatox said as she grabbed Lerigot's ear. "Of course, you won't be around to see it." She dropped him.

"Great! Now, let's get this party started!" Drakken yelled.

"Alright! It's time to feed my future husband!" Divatox announced.

"Prepare the Power Appetizers first!" Shego ordered. Both of Drakken and Divatox's henchmen grabbed Kimberly and Jason.

"Then we move onto the main course, which is the Possibles," Divatox said. "And finally, he can have the Liarians for dessert." Both Lerigot's and Kim's family were shocked to hear that.

"Come on Kimmie," Anne said. "Hurry."

"Killigan! Do the honors," Drakken ordered.

The Malachians were doing their chant to call on Maligore. Some of them were just plain talking. Duff said, "If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, SHUT UP!"

* * *

The Rangers ran to find the temple door. They were running at a fast pace, thanks to their new Turbo powers. "I can't believe how fast we are," Monique said in amazement.

"It sure beats walking," Ron said.

"You can say that again," Tommy said.

"It sure beats walking."

"He did," Kim giggled.

They stopped when they heard the Malachians' chant at a distance. "All right. We're close. Keep your eyes open," Tommy instructed.

They all passed by a bush, but Justin took a second look behind it. He pushed back a large leaf and listened carefully. He noticed that there was more sound from behind the bush than in front. "Tommy, over here!"

"What's wrong, Justin?"

"Are you okay," Kim asked.

"The sound is coming from that way," Justin pointed through the bush.

"Good job, Justin," Tommy said.

"All right! This is fun! C'mon, guys; follow me. I'll lead the way!" He went down a path that he found without waiting for anyone.

"Justin, wait; it's too dangerous," Ron shouted, a little overprotective, like Kim was.

"Now you decided to worry?" Kim asked playfully.

"I found the entrance!" Justin would have gone through the entrance if Kim didn't get past the others and grab Justin's wrist. He was surprised that she grabbed him; especially since she had never done that to anyone before.

"Justin, if you're not going to wait for us, then at least slow down a little bit. Trust me when I say that being a Power Ranger is not as fun as you might think it is. Follow me." Kim said, now leading the way.

* * *

Drakken, Monkey Fist, Duff, Shego, and Divatox looked into the lava pit as the ceremony was beginning. They were all wearing big smiles. They thought this was their ultimate chance at victory. Divatox was the first to speak, "Maligore, great flame of destruction. It is I, Divatox, you're one and only true soulmate. This moment has been long and coming, and now, I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake, and feed upon their purity. Come forth, and let evil twist their souls. Victory is ours and join forces with me!"

The Rangers found where they were performing the ceremony. They cautiously waited at a corner near the entrance to the main room. "All right, this is it. Ready," Tommy asked. The others nodded and leaned against the walls, doing the best the could to hide until they would run out. "Move out on my command."

The Malachians were still doing their chant, but they stopped suddenly when they heard Tommy cry out, "GO!" The Rangers ran out. Jim and Tim smiled.

"No way! The Power Rangers!" Jim said.

"Hicka Bicka Boo!" Tim replied.

Drakken and his gang turned to see them. "What?! Impossible!" He cried out. Divatox, holding her pet eel, turned to see her enemies for the first time.

"No, but real close," Kim said.

Shego recognized that voice. "Wow, Kimmie as the Pink Ranger. Not surpising," Shego smirked.

"Hey, did we miss the party," Tommy asked.

"Who invited you," Divatox asked, annoyed.

"We did," Kimberly answered. She and Jason were tied up above the fire pit. She turned to her old and new friends and began the introductions. "Rangers, this is Drakken and Divatox. Divatox, Drakken, this is your worst nightmare."

"Ha," both Drakken and Divatox laughed. Then, Drakken turned to Shego who was now standing behind a wheel.

"Shego! Lower them into the volcano!" He ordered. Shego smiled and did just that. Jason and Kimberly struggled in attempt to break free. They were unsuccessful.

"I'll get the wheel," Justin volunteered. All at once, everyone started attacking. Justin was blocking the most offenses, since he went for the wheel. He knocked out every Pirranhatron that he encountered. Then, he went after Shego. "Come on!"

Shego was surprised by the young voice. "Excuse me, but aren't you a little young-" The last few words didn't escape Shego's mouth when suddenly she was knocked out by Justin.

"What?! No!" Drakken yelled.

"Divatox! Drakken! Give up?" Justin yelled back.

"Elgar, go give Power Boy our answer," Divatox commanded.

Elgar ran to Justin, carrying a whip with him. Justin ran out of the way and Rygog took control of the wheel. Elgar ran after Justin, saying, "Come back, you little twerp." He cracked his whip and began to attack Justin. Justin grabbed the other end of the whip, which was a fatal mistake. Elgar twirled around Justin, forcing the w hip to wrap around his neck. "What's the matter? All choked up?"

Kim saw what was happening and ran to Justin. But, Ron stepped in. "I got this KP! Go help your family!" He shouted.

"Thanks Ron!" Kim said as she rushed to save her family. Ron then pushed Elgar away from Justin.

Ron continued to attack Elgar until he was sure that Elgar began to leave Justin alone. "Justin, you okay?"

"Yeah Ron, thanks."

* * *

Kim then reached the cage where her mom, dad, and twin brothers were being held. She opened the door and set them free. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

Anne knew that voice. "Kimmie? Is that you?" Anne asked.

"Uh, yeah." She admitted. "Temporarily actually." She then lead her family away from the danger. Kim then went for Lerigot and his family.

"No way! Kim's a Power Ranger?" Jim asked in bewilderment.

"Hoo-Sha!" Jim and Tim said in unison.

Kim was helping Lerigot up. "C'mon, Lerigot. Over here." She guided Lerigot to Yara. "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kim left to attack. Lerigot felt much better with his wife. This has been the first time in several days that they have really been together.

Monkey Fist then used his feet to spin the wheel. "Into the fire," he shouted. Tommy heard that, and tried his best fight his way through the crowd of Pirranhatrons. Ron was also trying to attack through.

"Get out of my way," he yelled. With every word he spoke in that sentence, he made a hard blow against his opponent. Elgar saw him and threw one end of his whip around Ron's neck. When Kim saw that happen, she ran with immense anger and did a jumping side kick against Elgar's shoulder, forcing Elgar to let go.

"That was only for abusing him," Kim said. "This is for 1. Kidnapping my family, 2. hurting the other Rangers, and 3. Calling me, my boyfriend, and my friends 'turkeys'." She began to severely kick and punch Elgar, and finished off with her most powerful roundhouse kick, sending Elgar crashing into Drakken and Duff. "No one calls Kim Possible or her friends 'turkeys', and gets away with it!"

"Except me!" Shego said, who has come back to finish Kim off. Amazingly, Shego was able to get a grip and hold Kim down. "Hold still!" She forced her to watch what was in front of her. Kim then flipped Shego and punched her. "That's for hurting Kat!"

When he got up, Drakken saw Kim and Jason about to go into the volcano. "Yes! It's working!" He yelled happily.

The Rangers tried to break through the Pirranhatrons in order to save them, but there were too many of them. "Too late, Rangers," Divatox informed. "Even now, they're becoming the slaves of evil."

Drakken, Elgar, Duff, Monkey Fist, and Shego took this moment to celebrate. "We did it!" Drakken yelled.

"I love it when a plan come together!" Shego shouted happily.

An explosion erupted from the volcano mouth. Kimberly and Jason appeared at the volcano mouth's edge with their backs turned to the Rangers. "They're alive," Monique said.

"Oh, that's a nice trick," Duff stupidly said.

"Guys," Kim said, nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You mean like that feeling when I thought that Monty Fiske was bad rogue?" Ron asked.

"Worse." Kim answered.

Kimberly and Jason turned to the Rangers. They all noticed that their normally brown eyes were now a fierce red. Powered by force of evil, Kim and Jason broke the chains that held their wrists together. "Maligore's children," Divatox shouted. "Destroy those who threaten the bonds of unity!"


	14. Chapter 14

Kimberly and Jason began to attack them. Kimberly shoved Tommy off and began to kick Ron. Jason punched Justin in the gut. Kim, trying to protect him, was only chopped, kicked, and pushed away by Jason.

Shego watched and became engraged. "What?! If anyone's going to destroy Possible, it's me and me only!" Shego screamed, her hands glowing. She then jumped into battle.

Kimberly choked Monique and approached Kim. "Kimberly," Kim said. "You've got to fight the evil!"

"Evil is like evil does," Kimberly said in a witch-like voice.

"Don't do this!" Kimberly grabbed Kim's wrist, forced her to kneel, and pressed against Kim's elbow. Tommy ran to them and turned Kimberly around. Before Kimberly could attack him, he removed his helmet.

"No, look at me, Kimberly. Look at me. It's me, Tommy."

"Yes," Kim said. "We're you're friends."

"Friends," Kimberly and laughed. "I don't have any friends." At that moment, Jason grabbed Tommy's shoulder and began to choke him. Tommy dropped his helmet, and without it, he was just as fragile as any ordinary human. "Oh yeah, and sweetie, pink is out," Kimberly continued and knocked Kim's helmet off, but before she could kick Kim again, she was kicked away by Shego.

Kim was confused. "Uh, thanks?" She said.

"Don't mention it," Shego said before her hands glowed. "Because you're gonna be lava food anyway!" Shego then went after Kim.

* * *

Jason and Tommy faced each other, but Tommy didn't even defend himself.

"Come on, Ranger," Jason said in his own fierce voice.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." In response, Jason began to punch him. Tommy was lucky enough to dodge them.

Shego and Kim continued fighting. Shego finally gained the upper hand and forced Kim to lean on the edge of the volcano mouth. Shego jumped on top of her and began to choke her. Kim was slowly losing consciousness. Sego smiled. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this, princess!"

"KP!" Ron yelled, still fighting a pair Pirranhatrons.

Kimberly was fighting against Monique. Since Monique didn't know Kimberly very well, it was easier for her to attack Kimberly, even though she also hesitated. Monique tried to trip Kimberly, but she jumped over the leg and kicked Monique away. Two Pirranhatrons grabbed Monique, so she had to deal with Kimberly later.

Drakken looked at Kim and Shego and smiled. "Finally! The plan is almost complete! One throw, and not only will Maligore be free, but Kim Possible will be no more!" Drakken yelled.

Kimberly saw this too and whispered, "Into the fire. Into the fire."

Divatox was encouraging Shego to throw her in the volcano. "Do it. Do it! Maligore's power will exceed! Throw her in the fire!"

But Shego had her own plan of action and she yelled, "No! This one is mine!" She continued to choke her.

Ron was now fighting Monkey Fist. "KP! I'm coming! Hang on!" He yelled.

"This is it, Shego! Do it!" Drakken yelled.

"Throw her in the fire! Throw her in the fire!" Divatox shouted.

"Yes, into the fire," Kimberly whispered. Lerigot and Yara decided to bring Kimberly back to normal. It took only a few seconds, and Kimberly saw the whole situation through a different point of view.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power," Jason shouted who grabbed Tommy's arm.

Tommy, gaining control back responded, "Yeah, that's right, Jase. But you're not using your brain power." Quickly, Tommy grabbed Jason's arm and threw him. Kim saw this and broke free of Shego's grip. She then used her cheer leading skills to avoid Jason, who bumped into Shego and sent them both tumbling over the edge. Shego held on for dear life. Jason lost his balance and fell into the pit. Tommy and Kim both grabbed his wrist, but Jason kept trying to resist his.

They weren't even paying attention to the familiar voice of Kimberly, shouting, "Tommy, Kim, hang on!"

"Don't try to fight me, Jase. You got to remember. Remember all the good."

"He's too strong!" Kim said, struggling. They would have lost Jason if Kimberly didn't try to help him. "You all right, Kimberly?"

"I'm with you."

The anger of Maligore had burst into an explosion large enough to knock Tommy, Kim, Kimberly, and Jason out of the pit. Ron picked up Kim and Tommy's helmets, saying, "I think you're both going to need these."

"Thanks." Kim said, giving Ron a kiss on his helmet before putting on her helmet.

Lifting his helmet high, Tommy shouted, "Back to action!" He replaced the helmet on his head, restoring the power of the Red Ranger.

"I'll get the Possibles and Liarians," Kim volunteered.

"All right, guys. Let's finish up," Tommy shouted. They began to attack the Pirranhatrons and Drakken's henchmen again.

* * *

Shego finally climbed out of the pit and made his way towards Drakken, Duff, Elgar, Monkey Fist, and Rygog. She was too tired to complain.

Divatox pushed Rygog aside. "Watch it, you big Christmas Tree Ornament!"

"Sorry about that."

"Maligore, arise and meet your bride."

"Yes," Drakken said. "Together we all will rule the world and take revenge on Lerigot, descendant of those who imprisoned you. Come to us! Please! Come on already!"

"Drakken," Shego said. "I hate to burst your bubble, but the humans are good again!"

"What?!" Drakken yelled as he watched Kimberly help Lerigot and Kim's family. He didn't know that Jason was still under Maligore's spell.

"No," Elgar yelled. "Now, we don't have a sacrifice."

"Oh, but we do, my dear nephew."

"We do?"

Erika turned to Divatox just in time to see her throw her pet eel at Elgar, causing him to run over the edge and down of the volcano. Kim smiled underneath her helmet. Not noticing Erika, Divatox turned to Rygog and said, "Remind me to get another pet."

* * *

The Rangers got together again except for Ron; he was held off by several Pirranhatrons. But, amazingly, Ron put his Mystical Monkey Powers to good use and knocked them down. "Boo-Yah! Green Ranger's in the zone!" Ron yelled happily before seeing a demon like hand emerge from the pit but fell back in. He screamed, "GIANT LAVA MONSTER!" He ran back to join the others.

"Ron, are you OK?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I ... I saw him," were the only words he could express. It was obvious that he was covered in fear.

"What happened?" Monique asked.

"He saw him," Kim answered.

"I think our greatest opponent is about to make his entrance," Justin guessed.

A flash of light flooded the room before anyone could say anything more. Drakken gasped, "This is it!"

Divatox turned to the volcano and said, "Come to me, Maligore. United our powers as one!"

It was at that moment that a three-clawed hand was placed on the edge. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff smile, while Shego and Divatox frowned. The other hand came, and the creature pulled himself up. The side of his face had scales that looked like bat wings. His teeth were like a bears, and he roars like a lion. His skin color was black with orange stripes, like a lava river.

"She wants to marry him," Monique asked in confusion.

"That was part of what placed me in shock," Ron said.

Divatox turned to Rygog. For the first time, she was wondering if she was making the right choice. "He's back," Rygog said.

Divatox wasn't the only one having doubts. "I'm not so sure about this anymore," Shego said, nervously.

"I think its time to call out the hardware," Justin suggested.

"Good call, Justin," Tommy praised. "Let's do it!" They all turned 360 degrees around, and by the time they returned to their original position, they had their weapons at hand.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!"

"Turbo Hand Blasters!"

"Turbo Star Chargers!"

Maligore extended his hand to Divatox. "Talk to him," Rygog suggested.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Monkey Fist asked happily.

Shego quietly exited out of the cave. "I'm just gonna wait in the hover craft." She whispered.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!"

"Turbo Wind Fire!"

"You look great," said an unsure Divatox. "Haven't changed a bit." The moment she took his hand, and electric current went through her. She screamed and released her hand form his grip.

"Fire," Tommy shouted. They all fired their weapons.

"Don't be idiots; your weapons are no match for this creature!" Drakken gloated. They saw that Drakken was right. Although Maligore noticed the blasts of their weapons, he didn't feel affected.

"It's not working," Kim noticed. They stopped firing.

"Woah," Tommy said. "What a hot-head."

"What's the plan, Tommy," Kim asked. "That barely phased him."

"We've got to lure Brimstone Breath outside and call on our Zords."

"All right," Justin said, stepping forward. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Let's do it!" They all tried to injure Maligore another way, but one by one, they failed. Ron even fell down, grabbing Maligore's attention. "Ron, get up!"

Maligore extended his hand, using telekinesis to force Ron down.

"Aw, man. I can't move."

"C'mon, Ron," Kim encouraged. "You can do it!"

Rufus then caught Mailgore's attention. "Hey, your bride's leaving!" He squeaked.

Maligore turned to Divatox. She wasn't leaving at first, but decided to run away, but not without Rygog, who said, "I think I hear my mother calling." Divatox grabbed Rygog and pulled him the other way.

"You've got the worst sense of direction, and you're ugly," she insulted to him.

Ron got up, saying, "Made you look."

With her Wind Fire tucked under one arm, Kim supported Ron. "Ron, can you make it?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone," Tommy shouted. "Out the way we came!"

"Come friends! Let's get a front row seat to the action!" Drakken said, leading Duff and Monkey Fist out of the Temple.

They ran out. Jason and Kimberly guided the Possibles, Lerigot and Yara out of the temple. The volcano began to erupt. The ground began to shake. Maligore broke through the door. The Rangers arrived at their Zords and began to drive.

"Head for the clearing," Tommy commanded.

"Got it," Monique said.

"Right behind you," Kim answered.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yahoo," yelled Justin.

Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff gathered on the edge outside the temple to get a better view of the fight. "This briilaint Drakken," Monkey Fist said. "Maligore's going to destroy those Power Rangers in their puny Megazord. Once they're gone, we'll rule the world!" He and Duff shared a laugh.

"Wait!" Drakken said, concerned. "Where's Shego?" He then changed his mind. "Never mind. Don't worry about her. We will finally have our victory!"

Divatox pulled Rygog through the broken door. "You're going on a diet, buddy, the minute we get home. Now, come on, we're going to miss the fight."


	15. Chapter 15

Maligore increased his size dramatically. The Rangers began preparing their Zords for fight. "Let's get ready to bring them together," Tommy declared.

"Ready," the others responded.

"Turbo Zords morphing sequence, on-line!"

Their Zords enlarged to the typical Zord size. Wind Chaser and Mountain Blaster stopped in front of each other. Both Zords split in half.

"Wind Chaser initiating docking sequence," Kim announced. The two halves joined together Wind Chaser served as the as the MegaZord's arms. Both joined halves drove in Justin's direction. The Mountain Blaster served as the chest and linked with Kim.

At the same time that the Desert Thunder and the Dune Star combined with them as the legs, Red Lightning linked at the other side of the Mountain Blaster. "Red Lightning, coming in for final docking sequence." The almost completed MegaZord blasted rockets from behind it and stood on the feet. The head of the MegaZord emerged. The MegaZord was now complete.

"Turbo MegaZord, on-line," everyone shouted. Then, they went into battle against Maligore.

"This is the most badical thing I ever done!" Ron yelled happily.

"Maligore," Divatox shouted. "Win this one for me!"

At first, Maligore had the advantage. He swiped across the MegaZord's chest several times, causing damage. Then, the MegaZord gave a hard punch, sending Maligore back, a little. "All right," Kim cheered. "We got him."

Maligore stood up and roared. He breathed a large flame, engulfing the MegaZord. Some of the Rangers coughed. "Oy," Monique hacked. "When's the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"We're finally going to win!" Drakken yelled happily.

The Rangers called out the MegaZord's shield and sword.

"Ready to fly," Tommy asked.

"Ready," the others answered.

"All right. Turbo MegaZord rockets, full thrust. GO!" All at once, the MegaZord glided forward towards Maligore. The MegaZord's sword sliced through Maligore, who fell off a cliff edge and exploded in the sea. Maligore was destroyed and Drakken and Divatox failed. The Rangers cheered.

* * *

"No!" Drakken cried out in defeat. Then, suddenly, Shego came flying by in the hovercraft.

"I had a feeling things would turn south," Shego said. "Get in!" Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff hopped onboard.

"You think your MegaZord is all that, but it's not!" Drakken yelled as they flew away, leaving Divatox and Rygog behind.

"Come back for me you blue idiot!" Divatox yelled.

"The volcano; it's erupting," Rygog warned. "We'd better get out of here!"

Divatox began to complain. "Oh, the time; the pressure; the money; the jewels; the plastic surgery. I didn't even get a honeymoon! You mark my words, Rygog, the Power Rangers will pay for this someday. While Drakken might coward in fear, I never accept defeat!"

"Right; no defeat. So what do we do?"

"RUN!"

* * *

Lerigot, Yara, Kimberly, Jason, James, Anne, Jim, Tim, Bulk and Skull walked through the leaves and looked up at the MegaZord. "That was epic!" Tim shouted.

"Hoo-Sha!" Jim replied.

"Hey, guys," Tommy called through a microphone. "How about a lift?" The MegaZord's left hand lowered to the group and they got on. They were on their way home.

"This was the most awesome experience ever, KP!" Ron said.

"There just one thing left to do," Kim said.

* * *

"The competition is fierce as the Angel Grove, Stone Canyon Martial Arts Contest was tied nothing to nothing, and the $25 thousand prize going to the winner's charity," an announcer on Angel Grove said. Three men and one woman in white were fighting against four men in black. In the audience was Kimberly, Kat, Justin, Tanya, Monique, Anne, James, Wade, and Ernie (who ran the juice bar), watching and cheering for their friends. Kat and Tanya had recovered from their injuries.

"Hey look," Monique said suddenly. "It's Rocky and Adam."

"Where," Kat asked.

Pointing to three people outside the ring, Monique said, "There, over by the coach."

Indeed, Rocky and Adam had almost completely recovered, and wanted to be at the competition for their friends. Tommy and Kim were doing very well. Rocky and Adam also noticed that Ron and Jason were there where they would have been.

Rocky was glad that they chose someone skilled to replace him in the competition. He was wondering who his replacement as a Ranger was. Jason? No, he thought. Jason never looked pretty good in blue.

Tommy and Kim each scored a point. "Angel Grove leads the way 2 to nothing. One more point and they clinch the Championship Prize. Uh oh, looks like Stone Canyon gains their first point." Everyone noticed that Ron didn't get up fast enough. Once down, his opponent was too quick.

The crowd began to scream. Justin and Erika looked at the ring to see Jason almost defeating his opponent. He gave a very special kick, which sent the challenger slamming his back against the floor. The referee stopped the game.

The announcer said, "After 7 minutes and 38 seconds, the National Grand Prize goes to Angel Grove!" When they heard that, Tommy, Kim, and Ron.

cheered and jumped.

Jason just kept screaming, "Yeah! Yeah!" Their friends and family cheered with them.

"I knew they could do it," Justin shouted. "I knew it!"

"Come on, Justin," Kat said. They went to the ring to congratulate their friends, followed by Kimberly, Ernie, Monique, Wade, and Tanya. They hugged their friends. One by one, the boys and Kim shook hands with the announcer, who presented them with the certificate of $25 thousand dollars.

"Well," Tommy said to Kat and Kim. "Looks like the shelter is not closing anytime soon."

Kim looked down at Justin. She came up with an idea. Since everyone in Angel Grove knew that Justin represented the Little Angels Haven and was the one who brought Kim and Ron here, why not have him on Kim's shoulders? She lifted Justin into the ring, and he was lifted onto Kim's shoulders. The crowd cheered even louder. Ron passed the trophy to Justin, who held up the trophy high and proud.


End file.
